


The Core of You

by girlwiththeredballoon



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwiththeredballoon/pseuds/girlwiththeredballoon
Summary: Modern!AU - The Bridgerton's are the most notorious family in the London business scene. After Daphne's marriage to a Duke their next steps are even more under the public eye than usual.The head of the family Anthony is finally getting married to Kate Sharma, but Anthony wants the wedding to be kept from the press and will do all he can to keep it this way. However, Benedict can't help who he falls for, can he?**Mostly about Benedict & OFC, however other family members, characters and relationships will appear - shouldn't be too many spoilers but I can't gaurantee **
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Benedict Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s), Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

The Bridgerton family were notorious in the London scene. The city was filled with business and offices where Viscount Bridgerton had his hand in. Their family was well known in the business world, they were also frequently spotted in gossip magazines, usually focusing on Viscount Anthony Bridgerton’s pick of the week. As one of the most eligible bachelors in London he was wanted by many.

Unfortunately for the poor souls who pined over Lord Bridgerton, the Viscount was due to marry this season. His wedding to that of Kate Sharma has been the talk of the city since it was announced at the beginning of the spring. The whole of London society was obsessed for days at the announcement, everyone trying to get their hands on an invite to the most exclusive wedding of the season.

The fanfare that surrounded Daphne’s wedding to the Duke of Hastings was enough for the Bridgerton family. It angered Anthony to the core that his public relations department pushed for him and Kate to announce their engagement, he was just glad they didn’t push for a feature in one of the terrible gossip magazines. He knew that he had to do his best to keep the press from his wedding.

Anthony sat staring out onto the London skyline, he had one of the best offices in the city, it was modern and elegant, the tall windows looked down on the Thames with little obstruction. His office furniture was sleek and modern, his glass topped desk was clean but cluttered, littered with pictures of his family. His back was moulded into the perfect black leather chair, his feet perched on the floor twisting him from side to side as he ran his fingers over his lips in thought whilst observing the city in front of him.  
“Lord Bridgerton, Mr Bridgerton is here.” The soothing voice of his secretary Christine filtered through their intercom system. Anthony turned sharply to his desk and pressed the button to give a signal to Christine that it was OK to send his brother in. Which brother, he was unsure. No matter how many times Anthony told Christine to stop with the formalities, she still continued.

“So, what have I been summoned for now?” Benedict asked as he waded into Anthony’s office. Anthony looked up at his younger brother, he wore a dark black suit with a crisp white shirt below, the top two buttons were undone and at the sight of it Anthony rolled his eyes.  
“Does selling art mean that you don’t need to wear a tie?” Anthony glared at his brother, partially in jest. Benedict didn’t respond other than shake his head with a snort of laughter. “I wanted to make sure that you will be at the Bridgerton Ball this weekend?” Anthony asked,  
“It’s not like I could say no, could I?” Benedict asked, falling down onto the large black suede couch that hugged the wall in Anthony’s office,  
“Well no, but just don’t bring any randomer with you,” Anthony spoke whilst he looked at his computer, scowling at some data he just read.  
“Oh but random girls on the street are just my type,” sarcasm rife through Benedict’s words, “What’s it to you if I bring someone?” he asked.  
“Like always, people want to gate crash, this time tabloid papers want in to find out about my wedding so they get the exclusive.” Anthony tore his eyes from his computer to his brother, who just nodded.  
“Everyone and their dog knows that you’ll be getting married at Aubrey Hall, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to find out, what on earth is there that you don’t want them finding out?” Benedict asked, his face riddled with confusion at his brother's paranoia.  
“I don’t want you, or Colin, to be bringing some random girl who is actually using you and wanting a wedding invite!” Anthony scowled,  
“Fear not dear brother,” Benedict smiled as he pushed off the sofa, “The last thing I would want to do is bring a girl to an event filled with people trying to impress you.”  
“It’s for a good cause!” Anthony argued, annoyed at his brothers jab at the event.  
“Of course it is, but getting in your good books is an even better cause for a lot of people.” Benedict chuckled before waving goodbye and leaving his brother to brood.

As spring was in full swing and the daylight lasted longer and the nights warmer, it was time for the annual Bridgerton charity ball. The ball was long awaited for by society and press alike, it has been a constant feature in London for over 200 years. Over time it had changed to fit the society, and the past 100 it was always a charitable event. During the wars it focused on relief aid for soldiers and families, and for the past 9 years it focused on the local children’s hospital. Anthony Bridgerton was adamant after seeing his mother struggle with his youngest sister's birth 10 years prior. Hyacinth was not a well child at birth and spent a lot of time in the hospital in which Anthony is now a patron of.

For most attendees at the ball they didn’t much care for the charitable side of it, but they all donated enough to ensure that they would receive an invite next year. To not be at the Bridgerton Ball, you were nothing.

Anthony walked through the room with Kate’s fingers laced between his, he smiled and nodded at the people around him. He’d seen all of his siblings, other than Gregory and Hyacinth, but Benedict. The couple approached Daphne and Simon with a smile, before they began to talk in hushed tones.  
“Daff, have you seen our dear brother Benedict?” Anthony asked, sipping his champagne as he scanned the room.  
“I have not.” She replied, “Maybe Colin has seen him?” She asked, her eyes moving to meet her elder brother who joined the small huddle.  
“Seen who?” Colin asked,  
“Benedict?” Anthony asked again, frustration rising through his voice.  
“Nope.” Colin smiled. The group quickly dispersed and continued to socialise with the guests of the event.

Benedict walked through the bustling room. Nodding and smiling towards the people that wanted his attention. Pulling at his suit he sighed. His brother's intentions were noble, but Benedict didn’t really want to be here. He looked down at his hands, his fingers still stained with hints of charcoal. Benedict knew that if Anthony saw the state of his hands he’d get a lecture about making sure his hobbies don’t interfere with family duties.

The second Bridgerton ran his hands through his thick dark hair as he passed a waiter holding a tray of champagne. Grabbing a flute with his free hand he nodded at the waiter and continued to walk through the room, his eyes scanning for anywhere he could get some relief.

A blonde stood leaning against one of the many pillars that bordered the room, she wore a scarlet dress that hugged her curves as the fabric stretched over her body and clung at her hips before it cascaded to the floor, the sleeves sat delicately on her shoulders opening her neckline in a V exposing herself to those around her. A small elegant piece of silver jewellery sat in the centre of her chest, glistening slightly as the light caught it. Her light sandy blonde hair rested over her shoulder in luxurious waves and as Benedict got closer he noticed that her hair was filled with strands the colour of gold and honey. Her fingers were wrapped delicately around a flute of champagne that had barely been touched. Furrowing his eyebrows Benedict realised he had never seen this woman before, it was unlike him to forget a face such as the one he was looking at, and very unlike Anthony to invite someone unknown.

Benedict’s curiosity got the better of him, his feet slowly brought him to stand next to the blonde in red. He settled next to her, shoving his hand in his pocket and taking a sip of the golden bubbles that swished around his glass.  
“Good evening,” he said nonchalantly, not looking at the blonde, taking another sip of champagne.  
“If you think watching a bunch of old Eton chums donate one percent of their earnings is a good evening, then yes.” The blonde responded dryly. Benedict forced himself not to spray the champagne in his mouth over the unassuming lady that stood yards in front of him, he coughed away his laughter and looked over at the blonde.  
“Are you OK?” The blonde asked, placing her hand on his arm, her eyes filled with concern as she watched Benedict cough away his laughter.  
“Perfectly fine,” Benedict chuckled as he looked down at the blonde, his eyes connecting with her deep emerald orbs, “Did not expect the bluntness,” he added.  
“Well it’s true,” she shrugged, sliding her hand off his arm. Benedict shrugged, his eyebrows cocking slightly as it took the final sip of his champagne.

“I don’t believe we’ve met?” The woman asked, her eyebrows knitting together as she scanned his face.  
“I don’t believe we have, I’m…” he paused for a moment, “Ben.” He finished, pushing out his hand in greeting.  
“Cassie.” She spoke, her eyes squinting at him as she softly shook his hand.  
“What brings you here, tonight?” Benedict asked,  
“I’m actually crashing the party, it’s my life long ambition to stand and watch rich folks drink enough alcohol that my yearly salary wouldn’t even cover the expense.” She joked, Benedict chuckled, his wide wonky smile taking over his face.  
“I can see the reason for such an ambition.” He added with a raise of his eyebrows.  
“And what brings you here, tonight?” She copied him,  
“Mainly the free bar,” he said tipping his empty glass towards the bar closest to them, “Another?” He asked, gesturing towards the blondes half empty glass.  
“Something better than champagne, please.” She smiled, her eyes glistening up at Benedict. He nodded and quickly left the blonde and headed to the bar.

Cassie stared at the tall man as he walked away, his dark navy blue suit was fitted perfectly to his 6 foot frame, his slim fit trousers hugged his bottom perfectly and for a moment Cassie couldn’t help but stare. As the blush crept up her cheeks she coughed and looked away whilst stepping back into the shadows. She wasn’t meant to be here and she didn’t want anyone of importance to know that she was here.

“Ahem.” A cough disrupted Cassie from her thoughts, she looked towards the noise to see the tall gentleman back in front of her.  
“That was quick.” She furrowed her eyebrows, taking the tall glass from his hand. The liquid was clear and fizzy, it was either gin or vodka, with soda or lemonade, or even tonic considering the type of people at the event.  
“Vodka and soda.” He spoke as if he read her mind,  
“Thanks.” Cassie nodded, tipping the glass to him. She ungracefully picked the lime garnish that sat prettily at the top of the glass and squeezed what juice she could into the liquid, she stirred it slightly with the straw and took a sip.  
“Would you like my lime too?” Ben asked, his face a picture of horror and inspiration as to what she just did.  
“No, thank you.” Cassie chuckled, taking another long sip of the strong drink.  
“So, what do you do?” Ben asked, resting on the pillar beside them, he pulled the straws from his drink and quickly placed them onto a passing waiters tray.  
“I’m a writer.” Cassie responded, she wasn’t about to tell anyone that the reason she was here was because she was actually meant to be a journalist for the evening.

Benedict watched the blonde as she spoke, her eyes glistened in the dim light, her lips were covered in a matte burgundy lipstick which made her soft pale skin stand out even more.  
“What do you do, Ben?” He watched her lips as she asked the question, her voice emphasising his name, he could see her tongue rest longer than usual on the roof of her mouth as she elongated the N. _Nothing_ he thought. He wondered if she knew who he was, she obviously didn’t because of the Eton comment prior. It was well known that all the Bridgerton boys went to Eton.  
“I sell art.” He finally responded, he watched as Cassie’s eyes widened as her lips turned down and she nodded like she was impressed.  
“So how do two creatives manage to weasel their way into such a prominent and exclusive party?” She queried. Benedict was sure that the blonde had no idea who he was. He merely shrugged with a smile before taking a long sip of his drink.

Benedict was disrupted by the buzz of his phone in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out slightly and looked at the text that sat on the screen.

_Anthony  
Where are you?! _

Benedict pushed a quick reply that he was stuck in traffic. Being paraded on stage wasn’t what Benedict wanted to do. He disliked that Anthony felt the need for every family member to stand on stage and be watched by hundreds of people, to shake the hands of those who had donated the most just to appease the family. He was sure that no one would miss shaking his hand.  
“Everything OK?” The blonde's voice rang through Benedicts ears, he pushed his phone quickly back into his pocket and met her beautiful green eyes once again.  
“Yeah, nothing serious.” He smiled.

It wasn’t long until the lights dimmed and the music stopped, a very annoyed Anthony walked up onto the stage. As soon as the spotlight fell on him his annoyed demeanour changed into a bright smile. The crowd silenced and watched the young Viscount as he commanded their attention. After thanking everyone for attending and for their generous donations, Anthony invited the rest of the family on to the stage.  
“One’s missing.” Cassie noted to herself, but Benedict heard.  
“Yeah, Benedict.” Benedict whispered back into her ear, trying hard not to reveal himself and hold back his laugh. People changed when they knew who he was, he didn’t want that to happen tonight, he enjoyed being Ben the artist.

“Did you bid on anything?” Benedict asked Cassie as a furrowfare began as the first few generous donations were announced.  
“Remember that comment about my salary?” Cassie said dryly, raising her eyebrows up at him.  
“Still could have bid,” Benedict shrugged,  
“A yes, one hundred pounds on the Geneva Lake House, I’m sure no one else will bid on it; I’m sure they’ve all got property already on Lake Geneva,” she shook her head, sarcasm rife through her words.  
“They all do, but adding another to the collection doesn’t seem to hurt.” Benedict added with a laugh.

After everything had finished and Anthony said his final words the music began again and the chatter continued. Benedict watched Anthony leave the stage and straight away his phone buzzed.

_Anthony  
Come see me when you get here!! _

Benedict shoved the phone back in his pocket and looked down at the stunning blonde.  
“Want to get out of here?” He asked, his lips drew into a thin smile, he watched the blonde contemplate his question, she chewed at the bottom of her lip as she looked around like she was taking a mental note of it all.  
“Sure,” she shrugged with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit longer than the first part, but I couldn't find a good enough spot to finish it up.   
> ~ it does include a sex scene, if you think this should be rated higher let me know ~

A rush of cold air swirled round their bodies as they exited the venue through a side door. Cassie stumbled slightly from the small step she didn’t notice. Hounds of paparazzi were snapping their photos around the corner to the entrance of the building, hoping to catch the picture of the evening. Benedict grabbed Cassie’s hand and quickly pulled her in the opposite direction. His hand slipped from hers after a moment and the pair walked in silence. The sound of her heels echoed on the pavement and the soft sounds of London whispered in their ears.   
“Where to?” Benedict asked, looking down at the blonde. She pondered for a moment, her arms crossed over her body as the cool spring air wrapped around her.   
“There’s this late night cafe-diner type place, serves amazing homemade cake, if you’d like?” She suggested, her eyes lighting up to the thought of an indulgent dessert.  
“Here I was thinking you’d want to go to a bar to drink more expensive alcohol, but you’d rather like cake. I’m sure you’d get along with C-“ Benedict stopped himself, “my brother.” He finished with a soft chuckle,   
“Truth he told,” Cassie shivered slightly,   
“Here.” Benedict quickly pulled off his jacket and wrapped it round the blondes shoulders.   
“Thank you.” She whispered, before continuing her previous thought, “Truth be told, that glass of champagne I had when you came up to me, easily my fourth, maybe fifth glass, I think I’m fine with the amount I’ve drunk tonight.” She added with a short stumble as her heel got caught in a crack on the pavement. 

The pair arrived at the small cafe after about 10 minutes. The fluorescent lights made it look like a beacon in the late night. A few customers sat inside, mostly students who were completely focused on their laptops; they didn’t notice the two well dressed people walk in and take a seat in a corner booth.   
“Do you visit here often?” Ben asked, Cassie watched as he instinctively picked up a menu from the caddy and ran his finger down the side of the laminated sheet.  
“I like to come here to write, a good place to observe people and their quirks.” Cassie said eyeing Ben as his eyes flashed over the content of the menu.   
“And what do you observe?” Ben asked, his eyes snapped from the writing on the menu to Cassie’s gaze opposite him. Cassie paused for a moment, her eyes flicking from random places in the room back to Ben, her lips twisted inwards as she bit down on her lip.   
“That you have a way of making yourself comfortable in unknown locations with unknown people,” Cassie looked at him as he placed the menu down on the table,   
“Go on…” he leaned his elbows on the table, his bunched fists resting under his chin, his eyes narrow as he stared at her.   
“I can tell you don’t just sell art, you create it too, from the charcoal smudges on your fingers,” she nodded towards his hands; he didn’t move an inch when she mentioned it, he just smiled.

Benedict stared at Cassie, he was shocked and impressed that someone could see these little things about him. He had spent a lot of his life trying to be the quiet Bridgerton, to avoid the spotlight and let everything go to his siblings. As he watched the blonde talk he couldn’t help but flicker his gaze one too many times to her dark lips that she so often chewed on, they were enticing. His body ached to touch her fair skin, to feel her pulse under his lips. He was soon interrupted from his thoughts when a waiter came up to them. The young adult wore a pair of skinny jeans partnered with a white long sleeved shirt, an black apron dusted with flour rested over their midriff and a large smile sat on their face. 

“Hey Cass, what brings you here in such an astounding dress?” The waiter spoke, gesturing towards Cassie’s outfit,   
“Good evening to you too, Tye,” Cassie smiled up at the waiter, a small blush creeping up her cheeks at the compliment. Benedict smiled softly, watching the two communicate. It was obvious that she was well loved here, and Benedict wondered how the friendship came to be.   
“So, what are you having.” Tye squeezed themselves onto the bench next to Cassie and placed their notepad on the table, “Besides the fine piece sat opposite, obviously.” Tye whispered under their breath into Cassie’s ear but Benedict still heard.   
Cassie laughed with a shake of her head before nudging the waiter beside her. “You are something else Tye,” she continued shaking her head, before looking over towards Benedict her eyes filled with an apology. Benedict didn’t mind, he wasn’t used to people being so open around him, no one wanted to upset him, because to upset Benedict Bridgerton was to upset Anthony Bridgerton and that wasn’t what anyone wanted to do. 

“I’ll have a cappuccino and a piece of that heavenly chocolate coffee cake I know you’ve got stashed in the back…” Cassie said eyeing over the counter trying to see if she could spot anything else.  
“And for your Mr?” Tye asked, raising their eyebrows whilst looking over at Ben. Cassie watched the brunette, a sheepish smile on his face as he looked at the menu again.   
“Just some tea, please,” Ben responded, a flush of red growing on his cheeks.   
“If you think you’re going to have a bit of my cake, you’re wrong,” Cassie eyed him, her glare could have easily matched Anthony’s, “bring him a slice of carrot cake.” Cassie ordered for him. His smile grew wide as his eyes locked on Cassie for a brief moment before he smiled. 

Tye jumped off the seat with ease and pushed their pen into their cheek as they thought.   
“Do I know you from somewhere?” Tye asked, waving the pen in Benedict’s general direction. Tye’s eyebrows were knitted in confusion as they continued to stare at the brunette in the booth.   
“Can’t think of where.” He shrugged, his lips turning slightly to mirror the waiter's confusion,   
“OK, I’ll be back in 5.” Tye smiled and skipped back behind the counter and got to the tea and coffee making. 

“Just give me a minute,” Cassie smiled at Benedict and slid off the seat and walked towards the counter. Benedict watched the blonde as she leaned over the counter, her long blonde hair was now dangling down her back and she rested on her tiptoes, Benedict quickly looked under the table to see that her heels were long forgotten, a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he sat back up and looked at the blonde in red once again. 

“Everything OK?” Benedict asked as he watched the blonde slide back into the booth,   
“Perfect.” He could tell she was lying from the way she hid the small tremble in her fingers, and the rash that was slowly fading on her chest. Benedict knew he wouldn’t push her, he didn’t want to embarrass her further. 

A buzz disrupted the pair, the sound faint but violent. Cassie ruffled around in her bag until she felt that heavy vibrations in the inside pocket of Benedict’s jacket.   
“It’s yours.” She said, picking up the jacket and passing it over the table. Benedict took it in his hands with a thanks and plunged his hand into the inside pocket and picked the phone out.   
“I’m really sorry,” he looked up at Cassie, “I’ve got to take this, won't be a minute.” He gave another brief smile as he slid out of the booth and rushed outside. 

Cassie watched him pace back and forth, his white shirt rustling slightly as the wind whipped round his body. His free hand was shoved in his pocket trying to keep away the chill that was growing as they fell deeper into the night. His eyebrows furrowed, his face animated with what seemed like frustration and annoyance.   
“So who is he?” Tye interrupted her thoughts by putting down the tea and coffee on the table,  
“I don’t know.” Cassie mumbled, still watching Ben pace back and forth with his phone plastered to his ear. Tye didn’t respond, just sucked their teeth and went back to get the two desserts that sat on the counter. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Benedict.” Anthony’s voice curt, “Did you even turn up?” His voice was filled with frustration,   
“I did.” Benedict finally felt the need to tell his brother that he was actually at the event,   
“So why didn’t you come and see me, or even say hello to mother? She’s distraught?” Anthony’s voice was in a complete rage, there was no way Benedict could salvage this conversation by telling a lie but he had to.  
“I had to go, there was an issue at the gallery and they couldn’t get hold of anyone else who could fix it, so they called me.” He breathed,   
“Right.” Anthony didn’t believe him, “Just come talk to me tomorrow, your mother is heartbroken.”   
“I hardly think she is heartbroken Anthony, I saw her this morning!” Benedict’s voice raised in pitch as he shook his head at his brother's attempt to guilt Benedict.   
“I am heartbroken Benedict, come see me tomorrow.” The call ended abruptly. Benedict couldn’t help but laugh at Anthony being heartbroken by him not turning up to an event properly, far worse a scandal had happened in this family. 

Benedict entered the bright cafe again and he was at ease as soon as he spotted the blonde. She was ripping open brown sugar packets and pouring it into her chocolate dusted cappuccino.  
“Sorry about that,” Benedict smiled as he slid back opposite, his hands instantly pulling the warm cup of tea towards him.   
“Sugar?” Cassie asked, pushing the small china pot filled with packets towards Benedict.   
“No thank you, just milk.” He responded, watching Cassie’s face scrunch up at the thought of tea without sugar as he grabbed the small jug of cold milk. He was instantly reminded of his youngest sister who would not have tea without more sugar than she should have. 

“How do you know about here?” Benedict asked as he picked up the fork and stabbing it into the carrot cake,   
“The owners are family friends,” she said in between mouthfuls of her dessert,   
“You know, I think this has to be the best carrot cake I’ve had in a long time.” Benedict said after taking a couple of bites and washing it down with some tea, Cassie’s face gleamed as she smiled with a mouth full of her own cake. He couldn’t help but feel a warm sensation in his stomach as he watched the woman before him, surprised at how at home she felt and comfortable, it was refreshing, no one was like this around him. Benedict was lucky if the girls he dated even accepted dessert, usually they denied it on account of trying to look good. 

“Do you want a bit?” Cassie asked Ben as she stabbed at the cake on her plate that was almost finished.   
“I thought you didn’t share?” He eyes here whilst his fork aimlessly cut off a piece of his own.   
“Sometimes I do…” Cassie said softly as she pushed her fork into her mouth with a small bit of cake on before slowly sliding the utensil out of her mouth as she gazed at Ben.   
“If you’re willing to share, then I accept.” His voice was deep as he pushed his plate to the side and leant closer to Cassie. Slowly she loaded her fork with a piece and lifted it to Ben’s mouth. Her heart fluttered slightly as she watched as he took the piece off her fork, his tongue flicking out and licking the crumbs off his lips. A blush crept up on her face and a warm feeling grew in her chest and travelled through her body.   
“Do you want to get out of here?” Ben asked as he finished his mouthful. Cassie nodded with a mischievous grin. 

Benedict quickly took a large gulp of his tea before rifling in his wallet and throwing some money on the table. Cassie fumbled under the table as she pushed her shoes back on her feet, before sliding opti from the booth.   
“Not going to finish it?” Cassie asked looking back at the piece of carrot cake that he had left,   
“Uh..” Benedict’s eyebrows knitted together, giving Cassie the only answer she needed. Her arm reached out and quickly sliced another large piece off his plate and threw it in her mouth. Benedict couldn’t help but laugh at the blonde as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafe, all whilst finishing the cake. 

With his fingers laced around hers Benedict followed the blonde as she pulled him along the street. He had no idea where he was going but he trusted her. With a soft tug of her arm Benedict pulled her back to look at him, her body inches from him. With her heels on she nearly matched his height. His eyes flitted around her face before landing on her glistening emerald eyes. Lifting his hand up to her face his fingers brushed over her cheek and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. He dipped his head slightly, his lips centimetres from hers. Benedict could feel her intoxicating breaths on his lips and he was unsure if the heartbeat pounding in his ears was hers or his. 

As their lips touched Benedict’s hand slid from Cassie’s and wrapped around her waist, pulling her hips to his. All Benedict wanted at this very moment was to feel all of her against him. His tongue tickled the corner of her lips, asking to be accepted. Cassie responded to Benedict’s touches and she moaned into his lips. His lips travelled down her jaw and planted fervent kisses on her neck.   
“Not here.” She breathed into his ear, her hands softly pushing his chest. Benedict pulled back slightly, his face back level with hers. Her pupils had dilated as she stared back at him, the bad of emerald surrounding her dark eyes. With a bite of her lip she slid her hand back into his and pulled him along. 

The pair sat on the tube in silence. Cassie had taken Ben's jacket once again, she’d pushed her arms through the sleeves and was engulfed by the fabric, but she could smell his sweet cologne on the expensive fabric as it warmed her insides. Her eyes scanned over him, his white shirt fit him perfectly. He removed his cufflinks and pushed them in his pocket and began to roll his sleeves up. His long fingers danced over the white fabric as he folded the sleeves perfectly so they rested just under his elbows. Cassie’s stomach fluttered as she watched him, she chewed at the inside of her lip trying to hold herself steady. Catching herself she coughed slightly, trying to remove the blush from her face. Her heart began to thump faster and the warm feeling in her stomach grew fervently. 

Reaching her building Cassie suddenly felt embarrassed. She’d just left the richest district in London and now she was walking up to her shared flat. She was sure he was going to start asking questions about why she was at the event this evening.   
“It’s not much, but it’s home.” Cassie said softly as she opened the door to her flat, “I share with my best friend, but her boyfriend is visiting and they so kindly booked a hotel for the evening,” she rolled her eyes as she turned out the way to let Ben in. 

The pair stood in the entrance way, Benedict could spy into one of the bedrooms to his left as the door had been left ajar. He followed Cassie as she walked the few steps into the main living room. It was not how he imagined a writer would live, but he imagined that the flat share made it difficult for her to make it her own. Books littered every surface he could spot, two mismatching sofas sat corner to corner in an odd L shape in an attempt to make more space in the London flat. 

“Drink?” Cassie asked as she flicked her shoes off and padded towards the kitchen,  
“Please.” He responded out of politeness.   
“I don’t have anything near what was served at the Bridgerton Ball,” hearing her say his name made his spine tingle, he was playing a risky game and could be caught at any moment, “but I have white or red and if you close your eyes and imagine, it tastes expensive.” She laughed as she flung back round the doorway to the kitchen. Benedict couldn’t help but smile as she laughed, her laughter ringing in his ears and the knots tightening further in his stomach.   
“Hmm…” Benedict pondered as he walked towards the blonde and leant on the door frame, his feet crossed over as he thought. He looked at the bottles in her hand, they were from the supermarket, no less than £20 each, but all Benedict could think of was the woman that held the bottles. Her face glistened with a flirtatious smile as she wiggled the bottles in her hand. Without a word, Benedict slid the bottles from his hand pretending that he was looking at them.   
“Hmmm,” he said again, slowly taking his eyes from the bottom and back to the woman in front of him, “How about,” he pushed himself off the door frame and reached to place one of the bottles on the side, “we forget the wine.” he placed the second bottle on the side before sliding his hand around her waist. With a gentle pull she stumbled into his embrace and within seconds their lips were connected. 

Benedict’s hands rested on her hips as he pulled her closer to his body as they kissed. He could feel Cassie rush to undo his shirt buttons, but when she had finished the row she didn’t push the cotton fabric off his shoulders, instead her hands traced over his torso and round to his back, sending shivers down Benedict’s spine. Clumsily Benedict slipped his hands up her back and tried to find the zip of her dress. The small piece of metal was hidden perfectly but he managed to wrap his fingertips around the zip and slowly slide it down, his fingers tickling at her skin. 

“Not here.” Cassie mumbled into Ben’s lips, her words making him pepper kisses down her neck and shoulders until they met with her sleeve which was ready to be pushed down her arm now that he had undone the zip.   
“Where?” he whispered in between kisses. Cassie pulled him up and began to slide his shirt off his shoulders before pressing her palms on his chest and pushing him back slightly. 

Benedict stumbled back slightly from the blonde’s nudge, he watched as she slid past him and sauntered towards the bedrooms. As she did she slowly pushed the sleeves off her dress and let the fabric slip down her body into a pool on the floor. Stepping out softly she turned with a devious smile to Benedict and slipped from view. With a soft smirk Benedict flicked his shoes off and quickly removed his trousers before following the blonde. 

Benedict didn’t have much chance to see his surroundings, as soon as he entered the room the blonde was in front of him once again. Her lips caressed his, her hands ran up his spine and nestled in his hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He could feel her skin against his, her warmth radiating through as his desire grew. Pushing his lips from hers Benedict ran his lips down her neck once again, bending down further and placing lingering kisses on her chest until he reached her cleavage. He wrapped his hands around her bum and lifted her, her legs instinctively wrapping around his body.   
Her hair fell into Benedict’s face as he looked up at her in their embrace, she pushed one side behind her ear before lunging down and placing another hard kiss on his lips. With one swift movement in the small London bedroom Benedict had reached her bed. The double bed was pushed into the corner in an attempt to give more space in the room, the last thing he could care about was how to get out of bed should she take the open side. Slowly Benedict lay her body onto the bed, her chest rising heavily as he rested above her. With one hand locked straight holding him up, he ran his knuckles over her cheek, his fingers stretching to run over her lips. He watched as her lips opened instinctively to his touch. Benedict leant down and hovered his lips over hers, their skin tickling each other before he moved down her neck and reached her cleavage once again. 

Cassie’s head flung back at the feeling of Ben’s lips as they clamped round her nipple, his tongue flicked out and twirled around her nipple sending waves of pleasure through her body. Her hands ran around his torso and back, her fingers feeling the way his muscles moved as he continued to make her writhe with pleasure. She reached down slightly and felt the soft wetness of his boxers. A soft throaty moan escaped Ben’s lips as she ran her hand over him, feeling how hard he was. Her stomach twisted as ecstasy grew inside her, she wanted to feel him. 

Benedict shuffled down slightly, smirking up to the blonde as her body slumped at the lack of touch. His lips placed small kisses down her stomach before hooking his fingers into her underwear. Instinctively she pushed herself up, allowing him to pull off her underwear. Benedict smiled to himself as he noticed the red lacy material matched her long gone dress. Slowly his hands slid up her legs, his lips peppering kisses up the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He could feel her tense up slightly in apprehension, she wiggled slightly to get closer to Benedict, but he didn’t allow for it. With a soft nip of her inner thigh she moaned softly, his kisses trailed further up her leg and then onto her hips, Benedict smiled between kisses as he could feel the frustration build up in her body. Her body buckled under him as he reached her centre, her fingers plunged into his dark hair and a long earthy moan escaped her lips. 

Pulling up Benedict trailed kisses up Cassie’s body once more, before placing a long hard kiss on her lips.   
“Do you have…” Benedict felt slightly embarrassed asking the question,   
“Uh, yeah.” Cassie breathed heavily, her cheeks flushed slightly. Benedict moved back and watched as the blonde turned on her side and rummaged through her bottom bedside draw before pulling out a strip of two condoms. The sound of her ripping them apart filled the room, she threw the other one back in the drawer and passed the packet back to him. Taking it with a soft smile he could feel Cassie’s eyes on him as he opened the small wrapper and covered himself. 

Cassie pushed herself onto her elbows as Ben rested in between her open legs. He bent down with a smirk and kissed her, the slow and sensual movements sending jolts down her body as she anticipated him. He pushed down on her slowly until her head rested once again on the pillows. She felt his fingertips dance down her side, brushing her breasts then down to her waist before gripping her thigh and pulling her leg to wrap around her waist. A gasp escaped her lips followed by a smile as she felt him slide into her. The ecstasy was bubbling inside her still, ready to burst free from her skin. It teetered on the edge, waiting for the moment to release. Cassie felt so close and with every thrust of Ben’s hips she was brought further. 

Benedict crushes his lips down onto Cassie as his thrusts grew more vigorous. He could feel her moans that escaped her throat in a soft hum against his lips. Her hips pushed against his and her feet dug into his back, the feel of her hands searching his body and her short nails sinking into his skin was bringing him to the edge. Pulling back he felt as Cassie’s legs dropped to the side, her hands instantly reached for his thighs, her fingertips digging in. A high pitched squeal escaped her lips as Benedict brought his thumb to her womanhood. Her body writhed beneath him and her eyes closed as her head burrowed further back into the pillow. Benedict watched as she quickly bit down on her lip, stopping the noises coming from her mouth. 

Thrusting himself forward and above Cassie, Benedict placed another viscous kiss on her lips. Grabbing her leg he pushed it over his shoulder and began to move furiously, the noises escaped Cassie’s mouth more frequently and then her hips buckled, her foot stretched as if she were a ballerina and a loud wail came from her lips. He could feel her walls tighten as his hips buckled beneath him, and with a few more short powerful thrusts Benedict followed, the guttural groan escaping his lips as he buried his head next to Cassie’s in the pillow. 

“Fuck.” Cassie breathed, her body slowly getting back to normal. Her breathing was heavy against Ben’s chest, she ran her hand through his thick hair and placed kisses on his shoulder. He pulled up, placing a kiss on Cassie’s lips before sauntering off into the bathroom. 

Cassie rumbled in her slumber, her body fatigue and her mouth dry, a soft hum in her head as her eyes adjusted. The soft dim of a lamp illuminated the room. Somehow she had been covered by the blanket, her body still unclothes. Turning her head she looked to see Ben sleeping soundly next to her. His dark hair was ruffled, his chest bare and the duvet wrapped around his hips. With a soft chuckle to herself, Cassie quietly got out of the bed. She pulled on a pair of underwear and a top that sat at the top of her clean laundry, as she left the room she picked up her glasses that sat on her desk and pushed them on, her eyes feeling less stressed instantly. 

She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a glass that sat resting on the drying rack. With a wince she quickly turned the tap on to fill the glass, trying her hardest to not wake Ben up. Even though there were two walls between them now, they were notoriously thin.  
“Fuck.” she hissed as she turned to lean on the side, her foot had caught something. She first thought it was a piece of stray chip from a mug Sarah broke a few days prior, but when she tentatively moved her foot to look she spotted a shiny silver object beaming at her. Picking it up Cassie recognised that it was a cufflink; twisting it in her fingers she looked at the intricate B that was embossed onto the silver. She laughed again to herself, the art dealer obviously so enamoured with himself to get personalised cufflinks. She studied the cufflink more, her eyes squinting at the solid metal and trying to get a better look, somehow it looked familiar, she’d seen it earlier tonight. 

Cassie scrambled across the small flat and pulled at her bag that lay idly on the sofa, fishing out the invite to the event. There she saw it, the B. The Bridgerton crest. Her heart began thumping against her chest and then she remembered. She’d pointed out that there was a missing Bridgerton, and it was like his voice echoed around her head as he said his name, answered her question and tickled with fate. He was Benedict Bridgerton. Shaking her head with belief Cassie threw the invite on her small coffee table with the cufflink and pulled open her laptop. She hadn’t done much research for the event as she should. She knew the Bridgerton name of course, she knew of all the siblings, but she’d never take much time to remember how they look. Anthony she knew because he was somehow plastered everywhere, Daphne she knew because the girl married a Duke last year, their wedding close enough to a royal one. Colin she even knew, he travelled a lot, he was the biggest flirt and his instagram page was filled with information about his travels and an occasional song, after Anthony he was the most eligible bachelor in London. But Benedict, no one knew (nor cared) much about Benedict. He wasn’t important, he was a second son, living in his brother's shadow, happy to be left alone in the world with no fuss. But there he was, laying in Cassie’s bed, naked. 

Her fingers instinctively typed Benedict Bridgerton into the search bar and everything was cemented. His face in the pictures, his glistening eyes, his wonky grin, his siblings. Benedict Bridgerton. Her heart was thumping in her head, she could barely hear her own thoughts. It wasn’t as if he lied, he gave her his name, albeit omitting that he was a Bridgerton. But she wasn’t a saint either; she wasn't telling the whole truth herself. She couldn’t be mad at Benedict Bridgerton, she actually liked him, if the person she saw was in actual fact the real him. 

Her fingers began shaking and then she saw it, him, his bare feet and legs standing opposite her. Cassie slowly lifted her head, thanking that Benedict had the decency to put his boxers back on before walking over, and she met his face. His mouth was thin, his eyes filled with sadness and sorrow that he had been found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

There was some part of Benedict that wished that he could be ‘just Ben’ for the foreseeable. It had been the first time in a long time he hadn’t felt the weight of his family on his shoulders, to constantly second guess the people that spoke to him and their intentions. He had thoroughly enjoyed the time he had spent with Cassie and he could feel it all crashing down around him. He watched her shocked face as she looked up at him, her hands shaking against the keyboard, unsure how to handle the information she had just found.   
“Do you want me to leave?” Benedict said softly before shuffling around her and sitting down beside her on the sofa.   
“I don’t know…” Cassie mumbled, her eyes drawn back to the screen in front of her. The bright light illuminating her face. Benedict winced slightly as he watched himself looking back through the computer screen, he reached out gingerly and shut the laptop and slid it off Cassie’s legs and placed it to the side. He placed his hand on Cassie’s thigh, letting out a thankful sigh as she didn’t shrug him off. His thumb stroked her leg softly as they sat in silence, each unsure on what to say. 

“Why?” Cassie asked breaking the silence,   
“You didn’t know.” Benedict shrugged, feeling somewhat conscious about his lack of clothes.   
“So me not knowing meant I would more likely sleep with you?” her eyebrows knitted together as she finally looked back at Benedict, “Surely it would be in your prerogative to tell me who you are?”  
“If that’s all I wanted, yes, but…” Benedict rubbed his chin and then ran his hand through his hair, “You didn’t know who I was, and yet you still liked me. I have always been known as a Bridgerton, not Benedict, just a Bridgerton, specifically Bridgerton number two. It was nice to not have that.” he finished. Cassie’s mouth opened slightly, her eyes flicking around and searching Benedict’s face. It was as if pity glazed her eyes as she stared at him, his chest tightened at the thought that she pitied him.   
“I imagine a lot of girls care for the name only?” Cassie said softly, he nodded as her hand reached up to his face, her fingertips brushing his cheeks before running her fingers through the side of his hair. Benedict stopped her hand with his, his lips opened slightly before working into a lopsided grin before pulling her palm to his lips and placing a soft kiss on her skin. 

“I lied to you, are you not angry?” Benedict asked,  
“You didn’t lie, not really,” Cassie shrugged, “as long as it was only your last name that you didn’t mention about and you’ve not got a secret wife or family,” she laughed, “Then I’m fine with it. It’s not like you know my full name.” She shrugged, guilt filled Cassie’s body, she shouldn’t be ashamed of where she was in her career, but somehow it now felt ten times worse that he was a Bridgerton.   
“Which is?” Benedict asked,   
“Is this so you can do a background check on me, Mr Bridgerton?” Cassie asked with a raise of her brow, trying to figure out whether she should tell him the truth. One search of her name would mean he could find her numerous amounts of articles online plus her social media. He'd know and then he's wonder her intentions.

The way his name rolled off Cassie’s tongue sent a warm feeling through his body. Confusion riddled Benedict as he watched the blonde, she shuffled in her seat and crossed one of her bare legs underneath her.   
“Anthony’s the one who would do a background check,” Benedict chuckled, “I think it’s only fair, since you now know mine.” He smirked.

“And all my mystery and secrecy is gone,” Cassie attempted to joke, she was scared to tell him. How could she know a person for so little time and suddenly be worried about his perception of her, of what he may find and what he may do. For some strange reason she wanted to see him again, she liked the way his eyes glistened with his crooked smile, she liked his humour, and she was a sucker for anyone creative. She didn’t want to tell him the one thing that could change that, but she had to.   
“Miller.” Cassie responded, trying to hold in the anxiety that sat in her stomach. 

The warm glow of the sun rising filled the room and slowly the sound of London filtered through.   
“I need to go.” Benedict sighed, Cassie nodded with a polite smile. Benedict stood from the sofa and scrambled around for his clothes. Cassie watched him as he changed, there was no rush in his movements, she thought he was slightly graceful as he changed. Benedict finally grabbed his cufflink from the small coffee table and with a sigh he stood straight, fixing it back into his cuff. Cassie stood, still in a random top and her underwear, but she felt at ease. 

“I’ll see you then…” Cassie stuttered over her words as she unlocked her front door to let Benedict out. Benedict stopped at the doorway, he looked down at the blonde whose hair was messy, her make-up smudged, but her eyes were glistening as she nibbled at her bottom lip. He bent down slightly, his hand cradling her cheek and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips.   
“Until next time, Miss Miller,” He whispered into her lips before pulling back,   
“Until next time, Mr Bridgerton.” She shook her head with a laugh, Benedict smiled once again before letting out his own airy laugh and left. 

Cassie shut the door softly, her stomach fluttered as she lifted her fingertips up to her lips and closed her eyes. She could feel Benedict on her skin, his hands trailing up her spine and tangling in her hair. She was infatuated. 

Grabbing her laptop she flipped it open and realised she had a job to do, looking at her clock she began to panic. Her copy needed to be submitted in the next hour. She quickly flicked on the kettle and began typing up the report. 

After finishing her second cup of coffee Cassie’s phone buzzed, turning off her music she answered it nonchalantly as she focused on the copy at hand.   
“Cass, where the fuck is your copy? My editor is going batshit crazy, he wants it online immediately. Pictures are already filtering in.” Her best friend rushed through the phone,  
“I’m doing it now.” She groaned, her eyes focused on the words in front.   
“God Cassie, you sound awful. Have you slept?” Sarah asked,   
“A little bit.” Cassie responded, it wasn’t a lie at least,   
“You did not hook up with one of the stupid boys that attend the event, did you?” Sarah asked, Cassie could see her mind Sarah scrunching her face up in disgust.   
“No!” Cassie shouted, it technically wasn’t a lie, Benedict Bridgerton wouldn’t have had an invite, and he was far from stupid, “Sarah, I’m nearly done. But just forget the byline, I don’t need it, just make sure I get my money.” Cassie snapped at her friend, “Sorry…” she sighed, “I’m tired and just want to sleep for about 5 hours, I’ll send it over now.” She said, furiously typing at her keyboard, “But please tell him to not give me the byline.” Cassie added before ending the call. 

She wasn’t embarrassed about being a freelance journalist whilst she pushed to get her manuscript published, but some part of her didn’t want Benedict to know that she was at that event as a journalist, she didn’t want him to think she had different motives, all she was doing was covering for her friend. She mostly wrote reviews on books and movies anyway, with the occasional feature about history or an author, forgoing this piece from her portfolio wouldn’t affect her too much. 

After submitting the copy and waiting until the editor got back to her to say it was fine, Cassie sighed. Even with two cups of coffee she was still exhausted. She wondered if Sarah has exchanged the coffee for decaf in one of her many attempts to stop Cassie drinking so much caffeine. Shutting down her laptop Cassie padded back to her bed, she flopped onto the soft mattress, her nostrils filing with the scent of Benedict. She smiled slightly as she remembered, her body still holding onto everything that happened. She ought to have had a quick shower and remove her makeup but exhaustion took the better of her and she was soon fast asleep. 

**

Anthony rumbled in his sleep, the electric blinds slowly lifted on his bedroom windows allowing the light to stream into his penthouse suite.   
“Morning.” He grumbled as he shuffled over to Kate and pulled her back to his torso, running his hands over her black silk nightgown.   
“Good morning.” Kate responded with a giggle as Anthony’s stubbled jaw nestled into her neck, his lips covering her in kisses. Anthony rolled Kate onto her back and slid his lips to meet hers, he felt her hand run over his bare torso as they tangled in their embrace. Sliding his hand from her waist, Anthony ran his fingers up the silk material before tickling around her areola in an attempt to excite her, and it was working. 

Anthony’s phone began ringing on the nightstand, he tried to ignore it and hoped the person would hang up. His kisses grew frantic and messy as the phone continued to ring. He felt Kate’s hand on his chest push him slightly.   
“Answer it,” Kate sighed, “If it rings again, I will smash it apart.” She glared. Anthony planted a long hard kiss on her lips before rolling over and grabbing the phone.  
“Stay there,” Anthony smirked back at his fiancé before answering the phone, “Yes?” The anger riddled through his voice at the poor unsuspecting employee on the other end of the phone. 

Kate watched Anthony as he sat on the phone, his face was serious as he listened. Occasional hums of agreement left his mouth, but his lips grew thin and he scratched at his stubble.   
“Keep me updated.” He responded before shutting off the phone and throwing it on the floor. “Where were we?” His demeanour changed completely and a seductive smile grew on his face as he crawled back towards Kate.   
“Everything OK?” She asked, brushing her fingers through his hair,   
“Just an issue with a newspaper,” his response muffled as he buried himself into the crook of Kate’s neck. 

**

“Get up!” The voice jolted Cassie awake, she wondered if it was a dream and snuggled back into her pillow. It wasn’t until a pile of clothing hit her that she realised it wasn't a dream.   
“What?” Cassie grumbled, the last thing she wanted was her flatmate waking her up so she could engage in small talk with her Spanish boyfriend.   
“You have questions to answer.” Sarah’s voice was too loud for someone who had just woken up, she sunk down onto Cassie’s mattress and shook her friend.   
“I can answer with my eyes closed.” Cassie grumbled.   
Sarah let out a sigh so loud that Cassie could imagine her eyes rolling with it, “One, when you have people over please don’t leave your clothes around the living room, it’s the least you could do.”  
“Noted.” Cassie grumbled, wondering why Sarah had woken her up for such a grievance, it wasn’t often Cassie brought people back,   
“Two,” her voice grew into a harsh whisper, “You slept with Benedict Bridgerton?”   
“What?” Cassie sprung up in her bed, instantly going light headed at the movement.   
“Benedict Bridgerton just knocked on our front door with a bunch of tulips,” Sarah explained, her face rife with surprise and confusion, “Now I know they’re not for me,” Sarah eyed her best friend.   
“He’s here?” Cassie said with a soft smile, surprised that he had come back the same day, then panic settled in. She was sure she looked like a panda with chapped lips and stinky breath.   
“Go shower, me and Jorge will keep him company.” Sarah beamed, Cassie glared at her friend to warn her to not be an idiot. 

“Shit. Sarah.” Cassie said as she rumbled round her room to grab a towel and clothes, “Don’t tell him about why I was there last night. Don’t make up some insane story either.” She rolled her eyes knowing that her friend's favourite pastime was creating insane stories for people as they people watched.   
“Copy that.” Sarah gave an odd salute to the blonde before stepping past her and going back to the living room. 

When Benedict thought about going back to Cassie’s with a bunch of tulips he didn’t expect to be greeted by her flat mate. He had paced up and down the street trying to decide whether to knock on the door or not, wondering if he was being too forward, but he didn’t have her number and he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Although he wished he figured a different way to get back in touch with her, he sure had the means to do so. But it was too late for that, he was now sitting awkwardly on their sofa with a warm mug of tea cradled in his hands, her flatmate Sarah sat on the other sofa watching Benedict intently, and Jorge stood awkwardly leaning on the kitchen door frame. 

“So what do you do?” Benedict asked Sarah to try and engage in some conversation,   
“Oh this and that,” Sarah brushed him off, Benedict gave a polite smile before taking a rather large gulp of his tea. He wondered how long it took for Cassie to get ready, hoping that she would be done quickly.   
“Where in Spain are you from?” Benedict turned to Jorge this time to try and find some conversation in the awkward silence.   
“Catalan,” Jorge responded, “I live in Barcelona.” He added,   
“Some amazing art and artists in Barcelona,” Benedict mused,   
“Yes.” Was Jorge’s short reply. Somehow he felt like he was being judged by two very strict parents, but he was sure from the very shocked expression on Sarah’s face when she opened the door to him that they had no clue why Benedict was here. 

“Ready.” Cassie tumbled into the living room causing all three heads to snap and turn to her. Her blonde hair had been pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her head, the thick strands curling around themselves. She wore a deep green dress that hugged her curves, stopping just above her knees, partnered with a dark denim jacket and some black heeled ankle boots. Benedict shot up with an immediate smile to Cassie, he placed his mug on the coffee table and picked up her bouquet of tulips.   
“For you.” He said as he walked over towards her, watching a blush cover her cheeks as he approached.   
“Thank you,” She smiled as she took the bouquet and looked at the bunch of tulips, “they’re beautiful.”   
“My mothers favourites,” Benedict added feeling very conscious with the two people behind him burning holes in the back of his head,  
“Mine too, your mother has good taste.” She smiled, slipping past Benedict and handing the flowers to Sarah, ordering her to put them in vase. “Shall we get out of here?” Cassie turned looking to Benedict, who nodded. 

Cassie grabbed her black leather rucksack and said a brief goodbye to Sarah. After grabbing her keys off the side she opened the door and followed Benedict out. She watched the brunette, he was different in normal clothes. He wore a pair of dark grey denim jeans with a plain white shirt and a black jacket. She wondered if this was an attempt at blending in.   
“I’m sorry for whatever Sarah said.” Cassie broke their silence,   
“She and her boyfriend didn’t say much, just stared like two strict parents.” Benedict chuckled,   
“I’m sorry, that’s why I got ready to go out, I assumed you didn’t want more company ogling at you.” She turned as they entered the street. 

The sun was bright and warm, with a soft wind picking up and whistling around the street now and then. The warmth engulfed Cassie and she felt a buzz of energy run through her. She twirled slightly in her spot before stopping and looking back at Benedict.   
“So?” She questioned, wondering if he had any plans.   
“I hadn’t thought further than arriving at your door, to be honest, I have no plans.” He scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment,   
“No bother, the flowers are beautiful. I didn’t expect you to visit,” She said, “I was asleep…” she chuckled.   
“That’s probably my fault too,” Benedict laughed, his crooked grin sending waves of nerves rushing through Cassie, “I haven’t slept much either,” he added closing in on Cassie slightly, he reached for her hand and tangled his fingers around hers. He could feel her tense up slightly as her eyes flickered around his face, her lips parting softly trying to find something to say. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Benedict said softly, “I didn't want last night to be a one time thing.” He added, his voice soft but deep, his eyes gazing down into Cassie’s.   
“I-I…” she stuttered, not knowing what to say, she was enchanted by the Bridgerton. Before she could think of a wise response Benedict’s lips were on hers, after a short moment of shock she melted into his embrace.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever stop thinking about you, Benedict Bridgerton.” She smiled as they pulled out of their embrace.

Cassie was unsure how she felt so enamoured with a person after less than 24 hours of knowing them. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she walked hand in hand with Benedict. How could she feel content next to a man she barely knew. Guilt suddenly ripped through her as she realised she herself hadn’t been entirely true, her reason for being at the ‘Bridgerton Ball’ wasn’t because Anthony had extended an invite to Cassie Miller, it was because Anthony had extended an invite to the paper, who gave it to Sarah, who gave it to her. If she told Benedict then what would he do? He’d have to find out eventually, but was now the right time, could she at least get a few more days of happiness with him before she ruined it all? 

** 

Anthony paced the dining room of his family home. His face was wrought with anger and an occasional sigh escaped his lips as he thought what to do.   
“I need to find out who she is.” Anthony mumbled, stopping before looking through the shreds of paper that littered the long table. Violet and Kate sat watching Anthony, unsure what to say to calm the nerves of the Viscount.   
“But why?” Kate asked, she picked up the printed copy of the online column and scanned it again, “There is nothing bad at all written, it is all in your favour,” she responded.   
“Yes, but why would any respectable journalist forgo a byline on a report about the Bridgertons?” He exploded, slumping down on the chair he had vacated long ago.   
“Anthony,” Violet sighed, “You are too worried about this. Maybe it was just a misprint?” She suggested,  
“Worried about what?” Eloise sauntered into the room, her eyes instantly drawn to the papers scattered on the deep mahogany table.   
“Nothing that should bother you, Eloise.” Anthony rose and began pacing again. Eloise let out a sigh with a roll of her eyes, Anthony’s dismissal wasn’t going to stop her. She continued to look at the scattered sheets, papers and pictures. 

“Are you looking for this girl?” She said pointing at a blurry frame from CCTV that had been printed out, there was little she could figure out other than the colour of her hair and the dress she wore.   
“Eloise.” Anthony warned, his glare piercing,   
“Yes,” Kate responded to Eloise, “Anthony, she’s just trying to help,” she scolded her fiancé.   
“And you believe that this Sarah Chambers should have been the one with the invite?” She asked again, picking up a pile of articles written by the journalist.   
“Yes.” Anthony growled.   
“OK.” Eloise chirped and sat down on a free chair, she poured herself a cup of tea and then pulled out her phone. Anthony looked at Kate and shook his head, anger rippling through his blood at the sheer audacity of his sister to get involved and not find anything useful. 

“Found her.” Eloise piped up, sipping some tea,   
“What?” The other three occupants looked at Eloise with shock.   
“Well I can only assume it is her, these CCTV images don’t really give much.” Eloise said standing up and waltzing over to her brother.   
“This is Sarah Chambers.” She said pushing her phone into Anthony’s face, showing the Instagram feed of the journalist, “She wasn’t there last night because she was with this handsome Spaniard.” Eloise clicked on the latest picture,   
“El, I don’t care why she wasn’t there, I want to know who was.” Anthony was fed up with her need to explain everything,   
“Anyway, she is friends with his girl…” she said scrolling through Sarah’s Instagram feed before stopping on a picture of Sarah with a blonde. She clicked on the image, making sure not to like it and up popped the user of a ‘justcassiem’, Eloise clicked on the picture with a smile. Anthony looked at her perplexed.   
“Do I really have to spell it out for you, dear brother?” Eloise sighed, shaking her head before continuing, “Cassie Miller,” She said pressing on the girls page, “she is a freelance journalist, her portfolio is mostly book reviews, but,” she said clicking on the woman’s website and finding her online portfolio, “She has written a few features for the same paper that Ms Chambers works at,”   
“OK?” Anthony was still confused,   
“For someone so smart, you honestly wouldn’t notice the connection if it slapped you in the face,” Eloise shook her head as she locked her phone and slid it on the table, “They are friends. If I got an invite to a very prestigious party through work, but wanted to meet my very handsome Spanish boyfriend, I’d give the invite to a friend who the paper I work for already knows and obviously likes because of the many pages they’ve given her in the last 6 months!” Eloise raised her hands in annoyance before sitting back down and taking another sip of her tea. Before Anthony could respond his phone began ringing.   
“Thank you, Eloise.” He said before shushing her and answering the phone, “Yes?” 

The three women watched Anthony intensely as he began to pace once again, his face was in a permanent state of fury that grew more wretched as the conversation went on.   
“Thank you for the information,” Anthony swallowed, “Please find all you can about a Cassie Miller.” He also added before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the table. The phone clattered as it hit the hardwood before Kate slapped her hand over it and stopped it sliding off the other end.   
“She left with Benedict.” Anthony muttered through gritted teeth. The three women daren't say anything to Anthony, the fury was bubbling through his veins and they were sure that one wrong word would result in some priceless object in the room to go flying. Anthony pulled his phone from Kate’s hand and left the room. Seconds after they heard the slam of the front door.   
“He’s going for Benedict.” Kate said softly, horror on her face as she wondered what her future husband would do.   
“We should warn him.” Violet said softly, she got up immediately and began tidying the papers letting Kate and Eloise try to communicate with her second son. 

“He’s not answering.”  
“His phone is off.” Kate and Eloise spoke,   
“Anthony won’t answer my call either.” Kate added again. Violet fell back into her chair with worry, Anthony cared too much for the family, he had been hateful of journalists since how some covered his fathers death and the subsequent lack of privacy that the Bridgerton family was allowed. The last thing she wanted was to see Anthony and Benedict support black eyes, but it would be quite possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, hope you enjoyed, would love to know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Benedict watched Cassie as they sat in the cab. She faced outwards and watched as the world went by outside. Even though the blonde lived in London, her face was gleaming and her eyes wide with wonder, like she was falling in love with the city all over again.  
“It’s easy to forget what a wonderful city we live in,” Cassie mused to herself, but Benedict hummed in agreement.

The pair had decided to go back towards Benedict’s. He was adamant that there was a wonderful french bakery that was not far from his apartment where they could get something to eat.  
“You live near Hyde Park?” Cassie asked as the taxi stopped not far from one of the many entrances, she pushed at the bridge of her glasses that had slipped slightly.  
“Yeah,” Benedict shrugged, he knew that the expense of his apartment would be more than Cassie could imagine, but he felt inclined to show her his home.  
“Fuck.” Cassie whispered under her breath, Benedict stifled his chuckle as he paid for the black cab and walked out onto the sun kissed street.

Cassie stood back as Benedict ordered an array of pastries from the bakery, as he got his wallet out Cassie watched as the manager shook his head with a smile and passed Benedict the bag of goods. Cassie dipped her head and chuckled to herself, she wondered how many free things Benedict got just because he was a Bridgerton. Without saying a word Benedict laced his fingers into Cassie’s and guided her through the street and towards his apartment building.

“You live here?” Cassie paused, stopping to look at the row of lavish apartments that sat right on the edge of Hyde Park. Small trees and hedges dotted around the block of four, and the glass towers connecting each block was a view from the busy city into the serenity of Hyde Park.  
“Yes.” Benedict blushed, somewhat feeling like the pair were from two different worlds.  
“Is this not the place where no one lives though? And no one pays taxes?” She furrowed her eyebrows at Benedict,  
“A lot of apartments are empty but owned, and a lot do pay little tax or none, but I assure you,” he pulled Cassie towards him, their bodies inches apart, “I pay what is due,” he added, Cassie cocked an eyebrow up at the Bridgerton, “What?” He chuckled in disbelief, “I can show you the bills, if you’d like,” he added,  
“I’m sure it won’t be necessary,” She said with a grin of amusement, “Now can I go inside? Or are my twenty five quid shoes too cheap?” Benedict shook his head with a laugh before he walked towards the entrance, pulling the blonde behind him.

“Good afternoon, Mr Bridgerton.” The concierge greeted them, Cassie smiled at the concierge and then scurried in closer to Benedict. She was in a whole different world to what she was used to. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t experienced these luxuries before, her best friend came from a wealthy background. Sarah’s parents had given her a large trust fund which allowed her to afford the two bedroom flat in Camden with her journalist's wage. Sarah had also been kind enough to charge Cassie a lot less than what the room was actually worth. But Cassie had spent numerous summers with Sarah whilst at university, visiting her family's large country manor in Hampshire, attending rather large garden parties for the sake of nothing. The rich world wasn’t new to Cassie, but it was not something she cared to frequent. But for Benedict he was, it plagued her thoughts that they were from two very different worlds.

Benedict led Cassie into the glass lift, on one side the bustling city gleamed, on the other Hyde Park sat gracefully, the trees rusting as a soft wind blew through its branches. The lift stopped at the fifth floor and with a soft nudge from Benedict, Cassie stopped gawking at the view and followed him out.  
“Not the penthouse for Mr Bridgerton?” Cassie joked as she followed Benedict through the corridor.  
“Far too obnoxious for me,” Benedict chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at Cassie as he opened his front door, “Besides some Sheik owns it,” he added letting Cassie into his apartment.

“Holy…” Cassie couldn’t find any more words as she walked into Benedict’s home. The long corridor was light, the walls littered with art framed in gold. She walked slowly down the long corridor, noting a couple of doors that were closed. Gazing at the art as she passed it she could feel Benedict behind her, watching her as she looked around his home. As she reached the end of the corridor she was greeted by a large living room donned with floor to ceiling windows letting in the sun. There was a small balcony that looked over on Hyde Park, the serpentine in all its glory reflected the sun, the ripples in the water noticeable from such a distance.  
“I could sit here all day.” Cassie whispered as she flicked her shoes off, she was in complete awe of the privileged view Benedict had each day.

Cassie turned and looked at Benedict, his eyes glistening in a beam of light that covered his face. His lips lined in a crooked smile as he looked down at the blonde. He had put down the bag of pastries somewhere and removed his jacket. Cassie bit down on her lip, her memories instantly flashing back to last night. Gulping her eyes traced over his body, his arms perfectly muscular. She stepped forward and closed the space between them, she chewed on her bottom lip as she looked up and met his gaze once again.

Desire washed through Benedict as he watched the blonde stand before him. He was torn with what to do, he so wished to sweep her into his arms and kiss her, but he also wanted to sit and talk to her for hours, learn about her, observe her, just be. Their eyes were locked in a gaze, Benedict could see that she was nibbling at her bottom lip once again. Lifting his hand he pushed a small stray piece of short hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering as his hand cradled the side of her neck. He softly stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb, her head leaning into the embrace. Leaning down slowly Benedict placed a soft, lasting kiss on her lips. He felt Cassie stumble into his embrace as he slid his free hand around her waist.

Their kiss grew heated and Benedict felt Cassie scramble at the rucksack that still sat on her back, she pulled it off. The pair moved in their kiss as she placed it on the floor softly, as she stood up she flung off her jacket and threw it across the room, hearing it land with a thud on the coffee table. Benedict craved to feel Cassie’s body against his, he lifted her up in their embrace, her legs twisting around his waist and her ankles locking together. He pushed her against the window, a soft gasp escaping her lips as the exposed parts of her skin hit the cool pane. Benedict’s hands gripped onto Cassie’s thighs, her dress had ridden up slightly and he could feel the warmth radiate through her.

“Not here.” Cassie whispered between their fiery embrace, suddenly aware that she was pressed against a pane of glass.  
“They can’t see in.” Benedict muttered as his lips left hers and began to plant kisses on her neck before nipping at her exposed skin. Cassie felt Benedict put more pressure on her body against the pane, his fingers tugging at his belt and trousers.  
“Benedict.” Cassie breathed, she tugged at his hair pulling his head back slightly until his eyes gazed back, “Not here.” She repeated. Benedict obeyed, slowly sliding Cassie back down on her feet, his fingers catching the hem of her dress and pulling it over her head. There was a sudden fear that ran over Cassie’s body as she felt so exposed, but it was quickly forgotten when Benedict whipped off his own shirt and then pulled Cassie back into an embrace.

With the blonde in his arms Benedict’s desire grew, the feeling of her skin pressed against his sent his head in a spin, he was growing impatient. He picked her up once again, a quiet squeal escaping her lips before he drowned the noise out with his own lips. Benedict carried Cassie out of the living room, towards his own bedroom. With only one slight knock on the door frame, Benedict made it successfully.  
He placed the blonde down on the bed and watched as her covered chest rose heavily as she gazed back at him. Benedict pushed off his jeans whilst Cassie shuffled back onto the large bed, the white covered duvet slowly losing its air as she moved back. Benedict leant on the side of the bed, before Cassie could get out of his reach he grabbed her ankles and pulled the blonde closer to him, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. He cradled her face with his hands, placing a long, vigorous kiss on her lips before reaching up and softly sliding her glasses off her face and placing them on the side. Cassie moved forward, capturing his lips with hers, he fell back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him with her.

“I need you.” Cassie pleaded in their kisses, and with one swift movement Benedict pulled her back up into a sitting position. His lips trailed kisses down her neck and onto her chest, she could feel his hands wrap around her back and pull at her bra strap. She reached up and pulled her hair out of his ponytail, letting the thick strands fall haphazardly down her back. Benedict’s kisses stopped suddenly, his lips resting on her shoulder as his fingers still attempted to undo her bra.  
“Here.” Cassie chuckled, pulling her own hands behind her back and quickly undoing the hooks. Benedict laughed with a shake of his head as he watched the blonde remove her bra; within an instant his lips latched onto her breast sending a shiver down her body. She fell back into the white abyss and Benedict followed.

Benedict trailed kisses down Cassie’s body, his teeth running over her plain knickers as he hooked his hands into the elastic and pulled them off. He began running kisses back up her leg, nibbling at her inner thigh. Suddenly her hands grabbed at his hair and lightly tugged until his face was opposite hers. She brought him down for a bruising kiss.  
“Please,” she begged, her eyes telling Benedict all he needed to do.

With speed Benedict shuffled to the side and opened a drawer on his bedside cabinet, he pulled at the foil wrapped and with nimble fingers ripped it open. After covering himself he nestled between Cassie’s legs, he watched her face gaze at him back. Bringing his hand up to her cheek he stroked her skin with his knuckles before running his fingers over her swollen lips.  
“Benedict,” Cassie demanded, her hips rising to meet his in an attempt to satisfy her desire, “Please.” she begged, with a smirk Benedict placed a lingering kiss on her lips before slowly entering. A moan of satisfaction rumbled through her body as her head fell back into the thick white duvet, her blonde hair sprawled around her head like a lion’s mane.

Benedicts thrusts were hard and fast, the pair breathing heavy in their embrace. Her hands ran over his skin, feeling his muscles move with every thrust. As ecstasy rose inside her body her nails dug into his back. Benedict planted a messy kiss on Cassie’s lips before pressing his forehead into the duvet beside her. Her lips pushed onto his shoulder, her hands gripping onto his back as he pushed harder and faster. A scream attempted to escape Cassie’s lips but she bit down slightly on Benedict’s shoulder, her moans vibrating against his skin. Her sudden release of ecstasy made her head roll back and Benedict quickly followed, his body rolling over in a slump next to her, his hand falling onto his chest. Only the sound of the pair’s heavy breathing filling the room.

Pushing himself onto his side Benedict propped himself onto his elbow, his head resting in his palm. He looked at the blonde who’s eyes were shut, a soft smile on her face as her breathing began to regulate. Cassie flicked her head towards Benedict and opened her eyes with a bigger smile and a soft laugh. With his free hand Benedict brushed some hair from Cassie’s face, his fingers tracing soft swirls down her cheek and onto her chest, he made a trail between her cleavage and stopped at her belly button just as her stomach began to rumble.  
“I haven’t eaten,” she laughed,  
“Stay here, I’ll be back.” Benedict reached over and placed another kiss on her lips before rolling off the bed.

Cassie watched Benedict as he rolled off the bed, picked up his boxers and entered the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. The room was silent, even though he was near one of the busiest roads and the busiest parks, she could hear nothing except from the flush of the toilet and the running of the tap. Cassie turned onto her front and crawled further up the large bed and under the duvet, her head fell onto the soft pillows and a yawn escaped her lips. Benedict didn’t enter the room through the door he left, she assumed that there must have been another door.

Padding into the kitchen Benedict couldn’t help but wipe the smile off his face. Running his hands through his disheveled hair he poked around grabbing some plates and a couple of mugs. After flicking the kettle on for himself he rummaged through his cupboards to find the coffee pods Colin so dearly loved and kept stocked at everyone's house. The Bridgerton family were notorious tea drinkers, but Colin had fallen in love with coffee after one of his many trips abroad. He’d gifted everyone a coffee machine and often had his new favourite pod delivered to his family members that had their own homes. Eloise had joined Colin and his affair with coffee, so Benedict’s stash was slightly low but at least still in date.

As Benedict warmed up some pastries and filled some glasses with orange juice he heard a door slam shut. With a furrow of his brow he wondered if Cassie had left, but he would have seen her as her belongings were in the living room. Perhaps it was house keeping, it would be a bit too late in the day for that though. His curiosity got the better of him and he padded to the edge of his kitchen and peered out. He had wished he didn’t.

His oldest brother, Anthony, was storming down the long corridor. His eyes were filled with a burning rage. Benedict didn’t know what to say, his mouth just dropped as he stepped out of the kitchen and into his brother’s path. _Foolish._ Benedict thought to himself as his brother stopped mere inches from his face, his nostrils flaring and his breath heavy.  
“Where were you last night?” Anthony’s voice was low and filled with anger,  
“I met someone.” Benedict responded lightly, “Do you want some tea?” He asked, turning from the kitchen and into the living room. He hoped that Anthony wouldn’t notice his and Cassie’s clothes sprawled around the room.

There was a slight fear running through Benedict, and he wished he’d picked up some more clothes when he left the room instead of just putting his boxers back on, but hindsight was a wonderful thing. He could feel Anthony rumbling with anger behind him.  
“Are you going to tell me why you look like someone’s just killed your dog?” Benedict asked, turning and leaning against the sofa.  
“Who did you meet?” Anthony was seething with rage, his eyes never leaving Benedict’s.  
“A girl.” Benedict responded dryly, not wanting to give in to his brother's demands.  
“Christ Benedict.” Anthony yelled, “Stop being so coy and just tell me who you decided to fuck!”  
“A girl.” Benedict responded again, his voice slightly higher in register and his eyebrows raised.  
“God forbid,” Anthony sighed, turning as he rubbed his brow with his thumb and forefinger, “You do know her name?” He turned back to his brother,  
“Yes.” Benedict replied,  
“Benedict.” Anthony growled, his chest raising heavily as the anger bubbled inside of him, “Benedict!” He yelled, his voice shaking the apartment. Benedict scrunched his face, the fanfare surely would bring Cassie out from his room, but he felt somewhat relieved to know all her clothes sat in the living room.  
“You cannot barge into my home and demand things from me Anthony!” Benedict’s voice rose, the anger bubbling inside him.  
“When it is about the safety of our family, I can!” Anthony yelled back,  
“What on earth are you on about?” Benedict queried,  
“This girl, is her name Cassie Miller?” Anthony breathed, his anger too far gone for him to find the energy to scream. Benedict searched his brother's face, wondering if it was a joke or pure chance, why the hell would he know her full name?

Cassie rumbled slightly, she had barely closed her eyes for a few seconds but two male voices filtered into the room. She recognised Benedict, but the other was loud and furious. Gulping, she rolled from the covers and picked up her underwear and slid it on, she looked around for her glasses, spotting them on the other cabinet and reached over the bed to grab them. She bit down onto the bottom of her lip as she realised her dress was in the living room. Her heart pounding against her chest, she couldn’t leave Benedict alone with whoever it was screaming at him. She scurried around the room looking for a wardrobe, finally finding the large dressing room that sat between the entrance and the bathroom. Opening the first cupboard she was greeted with a smattering of shirts. She reached out and gripped onto the first shirt she could find, hoping that because of Benedict's tall frame the shirt would cover her modesty, even just by a few inches. She wrapped the soft, white cotton shirt around her body and quickly fumbled with the buttons, her fingers shaking. She heard a loud scream of “Benedict” And jumped slightly.

Softly she opened the door and teetered from the room, tiptoeing down the corridor she rested near the entrance of the living room. The voices were louder and clearer. She heard Benedict’s voice and finally she realised who he was arguing with, Anthony Bridgerton. Then she heard the words fall out of his mouth with ease.  
“This girl, is her name Cassie Miller?” She gulped. Her heart fell from her chest and she panicked, wondering what was about to say.

“Yes?” Benedict answered, his voice riddled with confusion, “How do you know?” He added, Anthony’s laughter rippled from the room before he shook his head and looked back at Benedict,  
“She was not meant to be there last night,” Anthony breathed, “She’s..”  
“I was there as a journalist.” Benedict and Anthony’s heads shot towards the blonde who had stepped into the room, she was wrapped in one of Benedict’s shirts, her hair a golden mane around her face that was riddled with sadness. Benedict’s heart dropped in his chest. Anthony said she wasn't meant to be there, she just announced she was a journalist. Benedict wanted to know her intentions, he was enamoured with the woman in front of him, but was it all real?

“You.” Anthony seethed at the blonde, bounding forward to reach her. “Who do you think you are toying with my brother?” Cassie’s eyes grew wide and her mouth was agape at the sudden accusation from the eldest Bridgerton, “You are a liar, a fraud, a sl-“  
“If that word comes from your mouth Lord Bridgerton, I will make sure that there will never be any future Lord Bridgertons” Cassie seethed, Anthony’s face was inches from hers and she could feel his anger radiate from his body. “You do not call me a liar, or a fraud, or a slut.” She spat,  
“You have lured him into this false relationship,” Anthony exploded, “What is it you want? Money? If you need money we will give it to you, but you have no right to publish any scandal with the Bridgerton name.” Anthony was frantic, he grabbed at Cassie’s wrist and in one full sweep her hand had slapped his face, the sound vibrating through her ears and her hands shaking as his head snapped to the side on impact. Her fingers stung and the Viscount withdrew with a shock as he cradled his cheek.  
“Do not touch me.” Cassie breathed, stepping back slightly. She had noticed Benedict had shot up from his relaxed position but froze when Cassie’s gaze met his. “Last time I checked all I published this morning was quite flattering for the Bridgertons.” Cassie added before taking a deep breath.

“I have no scandal to write about.” Cassie said softly, looking at the two Bridgerton boys who stood there in silence, “I do not need any money.” She added, it was untrue but she was not in such a dire need to bribe someone, “What I want, Anthony.” She moved closer to the seething Bridgerton, “Is for you two,” she said looking at Benedict, “to sit down, shut the fuck up and listen to me.” She turned walking passed Benedict, who still looked shocked and hurt by the sudden realisation, but also somewhat impressed. Cassie picked up Benedicts top and threw it at him. She hadn’t meant to be so harsh with the throw but anger coursed through her veins at the accusations Anthony had made.

The two brothers sat on the sofa much alike, they both sat hunched in the soft cushions, their legs spread wide as they stared at the blonde. Cassie still wore only Benedict’s shirt, the anger that ran through her was giving her a new found confidence, if she stopped even for a moment to change she would lose it. She should have grabbed her things and left, dealt with the embarrassment of changing in the hallway, but she wasn’t about to let Anthony Bridgerton tarnish her name and drag it through the mud, she had worked hard to get where she was and what she knew of the Bridgertons was that they could ruin your reputation faster than you could apologise.

“Yes, I was at the ball last night as a journalist.” Cassie began, “Funnily enough I had no idea Benedict was Benedict when I met him. Not everyone’s world revolves around the Bridgertons,” she scowled at Anthony, “I was covering for a friend, who is in fact a journalist, but don’t worry she cares only for business and finance, one of the reasons she pushed me to go because writing a report on a party was not for her,” Cassie waffled on, “I don’t have any intentions to delude your brother, I am a writer.” She said proudly, “I work as a freelance journalist whilst I try and get my manuscript published,” she gulped, “I mostly write book reviews and the occasional feature about the world around us, but I would never write a piece that brought scandal upon anyone,” Cassie waved her hands as she spoke, “Mainly because I can't afford the legal fees,” she joked dryly, noticing Benedict stifle his laughter as Anthony glared at him, “and if you want all my current job roles I also tutor a few students in English.” She added with a shrug, “You can now speak.” She looked at the two brothers and folded her arms across her chest, she chewed on her bottom lip once again and nerves began to fill her body as she realised what she had done and her current attire.

“How can I trust you?” Anthony asked,  
“You’re not the one that needs to trust me,” Cassie looked at Anthony before sliding her eyes to Benedict, “You are.” She said softly as she met his gaze, her eyes slightly pleading with the brunette. She wasn’t ready for this to end, she wanted to see where it went, to get to know the artist behind the Bridgerton name.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Benedict asked, his voice quiet,  
“Similar reasons as to why you didn’t admit you were a Bridgerton,” Cassie shrugged, “No one likes journalists, as you can tell.” She scowled at Anthony once again.  
“I will take my leave.” Anthony stood up, he nodded at Benedict and scowled at Cassie. As he turned to leave the living room the sound of the front door slamming shut echoed round the apartment. The three of them looked at each other with confusion.  
“You called security?” Anthony looked at both Cassie and Benedict.  
“No?” They said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, it makes my heart melt! would love to know what you think - hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony, Benedict and Cassie could hear a shuffle of feet as the new arrivals made their way down the corridor. Anthony bolted towards the doorway and with a shake of his head he looked back at Benedict, his eyes sending a signal that the two brothers knew too well.   
“Mother.” They both let out a quiet grumble and before they knew it Violet, Eloise and Kate had stumbled into the living room.   
“Thank God,” Violet clutched her chest as she looked at Benedict and Anthony, glad that neither had any cuts or bruises, although Anthony’s cheek seemed to be slightly pinker than the other. Violet’s eyes moved around the room and a gasp escaped her lips as she met Cassie. The blonde standing like a rabbit caught in headlights, her arms folded across her chest as she wore nothing but Benedict’s shirt, the hem of the shirt only covering her by mere centimetres.   
“Oh dear,” she said before noting that her second son also was partially naked. A blush grew on her cheeks and she averted her gaze back to Anthony. 

Cassie’s confidence plummeted as soon as the three women entered the room. Her heart pounded against her chest and her throat grew dry. She watched as their mother grew embarrassed at what she had seen and she wished she had never left the bedroom, or at least searched for a dressing gown. Behind the Bridgerton matriarch stood her daughter, who was trying, with great difficulty, to stifle the amused expression on her face. Then there was the last woman, Anthony’s future wife whose glare could match Anthony’s rage and more, she was furious and her glare pointed to Anthony and only Anthony. 

“Shall we let the poor dear get changed into something more comfortable? And then we can discuss this further?” Violet spoke again, ushering the two other women with her further into the room.   
“You too, Benedict.” She scowled at her son who wore only a top and boxers.

With a gulp Benedict shot from the sofa. He looked at Cassie who was frozen on the spot, her eyes darting between the people in the room and her mouth slightly agape. He could see that she gripped tightly at her arms in an attempt to stop shaking.   
“Cass,” he whispered softly over to her, her head snapped towards his direction in reaction to his soft whisper of her name, her eyes wide and wet, “Let’s get changed.” He said softly, twisting his fingers into her strong grip in an attempt to loosen it. Her arms fell to her side and her hand gripped onto Benedict’s who manoeuvred her around the living room, picked up her dress and then quickly rushed her into the bedroom. 

Cassie's mind was in a knot, unsure what to do, what to say, how to feel. She was furious at Anthony’s accusations, upset that the man had it inside him to call a woman a slut. Most of all she was frightened, part of her just wanted to run completely. Forget writing, forget telling stories, she could become an English teacher or work for a publisher, she had all the qualities to do so. But then she thought of Benedict, she barely knew that man, but somehow she couldn’t bear to think about what life would be like without him. Benedict made her feel wanted, desired. It was no secret that Cassie had had her fair share of men during her days at university, but Benedict was different, even though they barely knew each other and they were in no state to whack a label on their day of knowing each other, he cared. Maybe, Cassie thought, just maybe one reason she was so infatuated with the second Bridgerton was that he’d actually paid attention to her needs rather than just his own. 

“I’m so sorry.” Benedict apologised at he shut the bedroom door behind them,   
“I’m the one who should apologise.” Cassie merely croaked, her voice cracking. She sniffed slightly to stop the tears from escaping.   
“Anthony was way out of order.” Benedict said softly as he ushered her to sit back down on the bed, he crouched at her knees, placing his hands in her lap, tangling with hers. “You never lied to me.” Benedict looked up, but Cassie’s gaze was fixed on his hands, “I couldn’t care less that you work freelance,” he added, “I’ve met countless journalists at my gallery with an ulterior motive and you don’t fit that at all.”   
“Maybe I’m just a really good actor,” Cassie raised her eyebrows with a smirk, a soft laugh escaping her lips. She sniffed once again and brought her hand up to wipe her face. Benedict shook his head with a laugh, amazed that she could find some humour in such situations. 

“Benedict,” Cassie whispered, her eyes meeting him once again. Her heart thumped in her chest and she felt sick in her stomach. He didn’t respond, he just looked back at her, waiting. “I should go.” She whispered, “I’ve caused you enough trouble, I’ve assaulted your brother,”  
“He deserved it.”   
“You don’t need me, we’ve known each other less than a day and I’ve caused this much trouble, I’m not worth it.” A single tear rolled down her cheek and she willed herself not to let anymore tears run.   
“No, please don’t,” Benedict shook his head, his voice a mere whisper. His hand shot up and cradled Cassie’s cheek, catching the singular tear. “I quite like you Cassie,” Benedict spoke, “I’d like to get to know you more.” he whispered as he pushed himself closer to get face, his hand that rested on her cheek slid until his fingers rested under her chin, softly pushing for her to reach his gaze. 

Cassie’s eyes shot around Benedict’s face, he was mere inches from her. She could feel his breath tickle her skin as his lips brushed hers softly. Cassie’s body tingled as Benedict pressed his lips down on hers, she reacted instantly to his touch. It wasn’t like any other kiss she had shared with the Bridgerton, it was soft and gentle, yet fierce and filled with passion. It was like he was giving his soul to her, and she to him. The kiss fulfilled her, her body no longer felt weak and empty, but strong and filled with life. When Benedict’s lip left hers all she could do was smile.   
“Wait here, if you want to stay that is,” Benedict said softly, brushing her cheek once again before leaving the room. 

Benedict walked back into the living room where his family had all perched themselves on the sofa. They were sipping at their tea, that they had helped themselves to, and were making small talk. Silence fell over the room, their eyes flicking towards Benedict whose face matched Anthony’s earlier rage. Eloise averted her gaze from her brother, the tallest Bridgerton still sporting just a plain white top and boxers.   
“Get out.” Benedict said softly, no one moved except Anthony who placed his cup on the coffee table. Anthony’s mouth opened to speak but Benedict beat him to it. “GET OUT.” His yell sent Eloise bolt upright, she looked around with panic, her mug in hand before placing it down on the coffee table. Kate and Violet rose gracefully from their seats, both sharing a knowing glare to each other, but Anthony stayed sat down.   
“Anthony, get out or so help me God.” Benedict glared down at his older brother. The three women had already collected their things and were waiting for Anthony who still sat staring at Benedict.   
“Anthony.” Violet’s voice was soft and serene, but the glare in her eyes was deadly. Anthony sat up straight away, tapped Benedict on the shoulder and walked away. Benedict followed them slowly and watched them leave the apartment in a hurry. 

“Lock the door.” Cassie had appeared from the bedroom, her body still covered in just his shirt and her golden hair cascading to the side of her face. Benedict nodded with a smile, he put the deadbolt on the door and even called down to the concierge to forbid any other Bridgertons access until he said otherwise. With a smirk he turned back to the blonde, as he walked back to her side he pulled his shirt back off and let it tumble to the floor. He pulled her into another embrace and placed a viscous kiss on her lips. 

**

Cassie lay in Benedict’s hold, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat as his fingers traced shapes down her spine. Her leg was twined with his and her palm lay flat on his chest. They lay naked, the duvet only covering their bottom halves, the sun had begun to set over the room and the low rays brought a golden light over the bed. 

“I’m sorry.” Cassie whispered again, her mind still running over everything that had happened, wondering if what she was doing with Benedict was the right thing.   
“Anthony is just paranoid,” Benedict gulped, he took a deep breath before continuing, “We were both on the edge of adulthood when our father died, the press gave Anthony a hard time,” Cassie shuffled slightly to look up at the brunette as he continued to talk, “Everything he did was criticized, his start at university was covered, he couldn’t even have much of a social life without his face being plastered on the front of the paper. They were obsessed with him.” Benedict explained,   
“I can’t imagine that pressure,” Cassie sighed, sympathy running through her as she felt for the Viscount, “Doesn’t give him a reason to call me a fraud though, amongst other things,” She mumbled to herself before nestling herself back on Benedict’s chest.   
“I think the slap you planted on his face told him that,” Benedict chuckled. Cassie buried her head into Benedict's chest with embarrassment, “but why didn’t you say anything?” Benedict queried,   
“You didn’t know who I was, so why hide the reason for your being at the event?” He could feel Cassie bite down on her lip as she thought, wondering what to say to the man that cradled her in his arms.   
“When you meet strangers of a certain class,” she breathed, “and you tell them you're a journalist they either react in two ways,” she sighed, “They palm you off because they expect you to be coming at them with an angle, or they expect that you're some high flung editor or hero war journalist, and when you tell them you mostly review books, well it usually is followed with a lot of disappointment.” She shuffled slightly in Benedict’s hold so she could look up at him, “I didn’t quite expect when a tall, attractive man approached me that we would be here,” she chuckled, “When I found out you were a Bridgerton I panicked more about my status than yours, our few hours together I really enjoyed, it had been the most fun I’d had in a long time, and I just wanted to spend as much time as I could. Once I knew, I was scared that if you found out I’d not get the chance to have fun and get to know you,” Cassie sighed, “I didn’t expect to be caught so quickly.” She laughed.   
“Like I said, Anthony is paranoid. He could easily get the whole of London to stop still if he wanted,” Benedict rolled his eyes at the power his brother had, “You don’t need to worry.” He whispered, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. 

Benedict looked down at the blonde in his arms, his hand still drawing shapes on her back. She had fallen asleep. His stomach grumbled, the realisation running through him that both he and Cassie hadn’t eaten anything all day. Benedict shuffled slightly in the bed, trying his best not to wake the blonde from her slumber. He slipped off the bed, grabbed some clothes and flicked off the lamp that was lighting the room. After changing haphazardly in the corridor he ran into the next room which was once a bedroom now turned into an office for him, he quickly scribbled on a post-it note and stuck it on the wall opposite his bedroom door. The bright yellow paper was a stark contrast to the white wall it was stuck on. 

The night had dawned on London, the street lights illuminating the city and the car headlights brightening the road. Benedict pulled his jacket further round him as he darted across the road when there was a break in traffic. A sudden realisation dawned on him that he didn’t know much about the blonde that he had left asleep in his apartment, apart from her love for coffee and cake. He was sure that everyone had to like italian food and quickly changed his direction to the small Italian nestled across the road from his apartment. 

After ordering enough food to satisfy Colin twice over, Benedict left the restaurant with his hands full. He’d rather give Cassie options than watch her gracefully accept one thing that he put in front of her. Benedict walked back into the foyer, he gave a quick nod to the concierge who looked at him with confusion, and made his way back to his apartment. 

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Benedict tiptoed down the corridor trying to not wake Cassie up. He noted the post-it was still stuck to the wall and continued into the living room. He placed the food out on his coffee table, thanking the interior designer for the obnoxiously large coffee table and ran into the kitchen to find some wine. He tapped at his chin as he looked at the array of wine that sat in his wine rack, wondering what Cassie would like. He picked out a bottle of white and red and placed them in the living room, before grabbing a bottle of water and glasses. He looked at the array of food that littered his coffee table and chuckled at the vast amount he had bought. 

“What are you doing?” Cassie appeared from around the entrance to the living room, staring at Benedict who muttered to himself as he looked at the copious amounts of food sitting on the coffee table. Benedict swung round with a crooked grin, the blonde had donned his shirt once again, this time being a little less worried about the amount of buttons she did up.   
“I got some food for us,” Benedict smiled with pride,   
“Just for us, or all the occupants of this building?” Cassie stepped forward and looked closer at the food that sat on the table. There were two pizzas, three pasta dishes and an array of sides like roasted veg, calamari and fries. Her stomach grumbled as she got closer and the smell of rosemary and garlic filtered through her nose.   
“I didn’t know what you liked,” Benedict shrugged before placing his hands on Cassie’s waist and pushing her to the sofa, “But from the noise your stomach just made I’d assume that you like everything?” He asked as she fell down onto the sofa,   
“Not the calamari.” She stuck her nose up at the fried squid, “But everything else, yep.” She beamed up at the Bridgerton. 

Benedict whipped around the room, he took his shoes and jacket off and before he could sit down the blonde had already picked a slice of pizza and taken a bite.   
“Sorry.” She grinned with a mouthful, Benedict laughed with a shake of his head and took a slice of his own. 

The pair had given up with the idea of plates, they just tried what they wanted. Sticking their forks into whatever container they wished. Cassie had decided to go for the red wine and the majority of the bottle had been finished by the time she fell back into the soft sofa cushions and admitted defeat.   
“That has got to be some of the best food I’ve had in years,” Cassie mused, placing her hand on her stomach that had bloated slightly. The array of food was still vast, but at least half of it had been eaten. Cassie looked down at the white shirt she had on, the crisp white cotton now supported a couple of splatters of red tomato sauce from the spaghetti.   
“Can’t take me anywhere.” She grumbled to herself before grabbing a tissue and attempting to dab at the stains.   
“It’s OK.” Benedict responded, running his hand along her outstretched leg that sat on his lap. She eyed him, knowing full well it wasn’t OK. 

“Can I see your art?” Cassie asked, both her bare legs now sat atop Benedict's lap, his hand was running up and down them slowly whilst he cradled his wine glass in his other. Cassie was sure that she saw Benedict blush slightly at the request. She bent her leg slightly and gave a soft prod to the Bridgerton, a laugh escaping his lips as a crooked smile sat on his face.   
“It’s not ready,” Benedict shook his head, “I’m not happy with it, that’s all.” Benedict added,   
“Just one little piece?” Cassie asked, “I can’t be with an artist who is in actual fact, terrible at art.” She joked, prodding him once again with her foot.   
“OK.” Benedict gave in to the pleading, Cassie swung her legs off the brunette, picked up her glass of wine and followed him out of the living room. 

As Cassie walked into Benedicts office-slash-art studio she was overcome by the large canvas that sat perfectly on its easel, the work finished but still sat like it was waiting for something more.   
“Benedict.” She gasped as she stepped closer to the art work, the lines perfect, the feeling and emotion jumping from the canvas. “This is an excellent likeness,” Cassie turned to look at Benedict who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his face scrunched with nerves. “Your mother, no?” She added, just to make sure.   
“Yes. But something isn’t right,” Benedict added,   
“Benedict, it’s beautiful.” Cassie turned and looked at the piece of work once again, the emotion was clear in his mothers eyes, the tender look, the wisdom and the beauty. Cassie was sure that not even a photo could match such elegance. They stood in silence for a while as Cassie looked in awe at the art in front of her, uncertain how someone could create such magnificence. 

Benedict watched Cassie as she looked at his most recent piece, her eyes wide as she gazed at the canvas. She cradled her wine in one hand and every now and then she pushed her glasses up her nose even if they hadn’t slid down, as if she was sure her eyes were deceiving her. Nerves bundled in his stomach, expecting the blonde to point out something wrong or to turn around all together and say it was decent for a novice.   
“Have you shown this to anyone?” Cassie asked, turning to Benedict, he shook his head. Her eyes grew wide and she walked up to the brunette, her hand reaching out and stroking his face with her finger tips. “This is beautiful, Benedict,” she spoke in a soft whisper, “I don’t know much about your mother but now I feel like I know her entirely.” Benedict was sure he could see a glisten in Cassie’s eye as if she was about to shed a tear. His heart thumped in his chest and he pulled the blonde into a soft kiss. 

Cassie woke, her body sprawled in the large bed. She looked over and the soft glow of moonlight that illuminated the room showed that Benedict was sound asleep, laying on his back with his hand resting on his chest. Cassie smiled to herself whilst chewing on her bottom lip, but a soft grumble came from her stomach. She wondered how she could be so hungry in the dead of night, and after all she had eaten, but she rose from the bed quietly, picked up her glasses and left Benedict to sleep. 

As she walked back into the living room she sighed at the amount of food that lay on the table. Her days of waitressing made her cringe at the idea of putting the food away in the fridge, knowing it had been out in the air for far too long. The other side of her shoved caution to the wind and began closing the containers, ferrying them back into the kitchen quietly to ensure she didn’t wake Benedict. 

Once the living room was cleared of food, she stood in the kitchen wondering which cupboard his fridge was hidden in. She began opening all the cupboards until finally she was greeted by a beam of light and a partially empty fridge. As she placed the containers of leftovers in the fridge she wondered if he had a personal chef come in, or if every night he just ordered food for himself. She imagined that growing up the Bridgertons had their own family meals cooked by a chef, the family not having to lift a finger. She chuckled to herself at the thought. As she filled the fridge her eyes caught two boxes that matched the containers that their food had come in, squinting at them she chewed at her lips in thought, wondering what they were. Cassie slid the two containers from the fridge and placed them on the side, pushing the door closed. 

Opening the boxes Cassie’s mouth watered, she was greeted by a box of brownies and a box of tiramisu. She contemplated how angry Benedict would be if she tried some of the tiramisu, her stomach grumbling further as she stared at it. Shrugging to herself she searched the draws for cutlery, finally landing on a well organised draw filled with the right amount of cutlery and not mismatched sets like the drawer in her own home. Picking out a fork she pulled herself onto the counter, a quiet gasp escaping her lips as her skin touched the cool marble counters. Breaking a piece off the tiramisu Cassie gleamed as she tasted the first mouthful, a soft moan escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, the creamy, coffee flavoured dessert sending her taste buds into overdrive. 

“Everything OK?” Benedict chuckled as the moan escaped Cassie’s lips, he leant against the doorframe and watched the blonde who sat on the side. She had frozen with her eyes closed and the fork poised ready to take another piece.   
“Perfect, Mr Bridgerton,” Cassie said slowly as she opened her eyes and looked at Benedict, a blush of crimson growing on her face because she was caught. Benedict padded into the kitchen and nestled himself in between Cassie’s legs, his hands resting on her bare thighs.   
“Care to share?” He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, she nodded with a smile before grabbing another piece and feeding it to Benedict. “That is very good,” Benedict hummed in agreement, his head nodding as he finished the piece he was given. 

The pair continued to finish the piece of tiramisu silently, as the box was finished Cassie ran her finger over the cream that had caught the side. Slowly she brought her finger to her lips and gently sucked the cream off of her finger, her eyes locked on Benedict, his smirk wonky and his eyes glistening.   
“I think we should go back to bed,” he whispered into her lips before kissing her. She responded aggressively, her arms wrapping around his head and the fork clattering to the floor. Benedict slid her off the counter and carried her back to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone through the gaps in the blinds, illuminating Benedict’s room. A grumble escaped from the occupants of the bed, and whilst Cassie turned into her pillow and stretched, Benedict merely lay still, his eyes squeezed shut.   
“Morning.” Cassie moaned, her face still buried in her pillow.   
“Morning.” Benedict grumbled a response before looking at his clock. With a sigh he realised he had responsibilities, he had a gallery to run. He knew that he could turn up wherever he wanted, or not at all. But for Benedict Bridgerton he liked that he had a job, something to mind and watch over, and he liked his employees and not showing up would be a disrespect to them. 

There was a part of Cassie that wished to stay cocooned in the thick white duvet that lay on Benedict’s bed, but she had to get up and face the real world. She was already behind on what she had planned to do, a stack of unreleased books sitting in her room waiting to be read and reviewed, as well as a meeting with her agent.   
“I need to go home.” Cassie moaned into the pillow before finally turning over and pushing her legs over the side of the bed. She watched as Benedict wandered around the side of the bed and without a word he picked up Cassie’s hand and gently tugged her in a standing position. In silence Benedict undone the shirt buttons of his shirt that she decided to sleep in, his fingers trailed over her collarbone and pushed the cotton off of her shoulders. Cassie made every effort not to breathe from her mouth, very aware of the italian food she ate last night and her lack of toothbrush. 

Benedict placed soft kisses on the corner of Cassie’s mouth, sliding down and peppering kisses down her neck and onto her bare shoulder. Her head falling back in response to his touch.  
“Shower?” He mumbled into her skin, Cassie nodded with a slight sound of agreement. 

Benedict guided Cassie into the bathroom, he flicked on the shower. “Get in, I won't be a moment.” Benedict said softly before leaving the room. Quickly scrambling around Cassie looked for some toothpaste, she found it hidden in a drawer. Whilst thinking it was an odd place to put toothpaste, she took the cap off and placed a small dollop on her finger and ran it over her teeth, reminiscent of long festival weekends where the only fluid you had was warm beer. After quickly rinsing her mouth she turned round and looked at the steaming shower. She was quite sure that the shower may just be half the size of the bathroom in her flat. 

Stepping into the cubicle she hummed in delight as she was engulfed in the warmth. Cassie stepped under the warm jets of water, tipping her head back to allow the water to stream down her body. There was a part of Cassie that was unsure if this was right, if her being here was the best thing for her. Benedict was lovely, he treated her well and it was obvious that she wasn’t just a weekend fling. But there was a niggling at the back of her mind that reminded her that she didn’t come from his world, she wasn’t meant to be here. Sure, her best friend happened to be wealthy, but it didn’t come with press coverage and a magnifying glass because of her last name, Sarah lived a life without hassle. Cassie wanted life to be that way, hassle free, and she was unsure she could have that with Benedict. Of course she wouldn’t have the paranoia like Anthony, or her wedding wouldn’t be the front page of international papers like Daphne’s, but she was sure that if her life with Benedict became her future, she’d have her wedding in a paper, her children’s names would be a shadow on their backs throughout their lives. Even if they didn’t have a future, but continued this way for a while, she’d be the woman scorned, or the woman who broke the Bridgerton’s heart. Was this what she wanted?

Benedicts hands sliding around her waist pulled Cassie from her thoughts, his lips pressed against her damp shoulder. Falling back into Benedict’s touch Cassie smiled, the warmth of his body pressing into her back and the warm spray of water sliding down her skin. Benedict turned Cassie in their embrace, her arms instantly resting on his shoulders and her damp fingers messing with his hair. Reaching on her tiptoes she kissed the brunette, his lips moulding against hers.  
“I really need to go home,” Cassie mumbled into their kiss before pulling out slightly, “I have a meeting with my agent I need to get ready for.” She managed to add before Benedict’s lips moulded into hers, a hum of agreement vibrating through to Cassie. 

After many objections Cassie sat in a fancy town car that Benedict demanded she used. He wasn’t letting her get the tube in yesterday’s clothes, or pay for her own taxi. She chewed at her lip as they edged through the morning traffic, her mind hazy from the events in the past 36 hours she had shared with Benedict. Somehow it had felt like a lifetime, but the rational part of Cassie’s mind realised it wasn’t. She barely knew the Bridgerton, but there was something about him that made her want to know more, to dream for more, to ask for more. Fatigue slowly rolled over her body as the car rolled through the city, the morning commuters in full force, horns blaring through the window and the occasional shout of a cyclist. 

“Ma’am,” the baritone voice of the driver disrupted Cassie. She jolted up from her head resting on the window, realising that she had fallen asleep. She wiped away the slight bit of dribble that rested on the corner of her mouth before unplugging her seatbelt.   
“Oh, thank you.” Cassie said, realising that they were outside of her flat. She grabbed her bag and thanked the driver again before she closed the door and watched the driver drive away. 

There was an eerie silence as Cassie entered the flat, she looked at the wall clock and furrowed her eyebrows. She knew Sarah wasn’t working, and her boyfriend wasn’t due to leave until tomorrow morning, so why weren’t they here, it wasn’t like either of them to leave the flat this early when they had no plans. The walls were thin enough for anyone in the flat to notice she had arrived home, and usually it came with a call of hello or an incoherent shout about work or food, or on some occasions a stream of curses and giggles as Cassie had come home at the completely wrong moment, but there was nothing. Something was wrong, she could feel it as she took delicate steps further into the entrance way, her heart pounding against her chest. Everything was too perfect, too neat and way too quiet. Grabbing her phone she unlocked it, ready to dial 999. 

The phone clattered to the floor as she entered the living room, the sound echoing in her ears for what seemed like an eternity.   
“Wh-” she stuttered, looking at the suited man that sat on the edge of her couch, “What are you doing here?” she managed to speak.   
“To warn you that if you don’t stay away from my brother I’ll make sure that you will never be a published author, or a journalist, or anything of value for that matter.” Anthony Bridgerton’s sneer was cruel and frightening, his perfectly pressed designer suit flowed flawlessly as he stood up, his fingers automatically doing one of the buttons up like it was second nature.   
“You have no right.” Cassie muttered, still stood in the doorway, her phone laying on the floor open with 99 written on the dial screen, waiting for the next number.   
“But I do, don’t you see it?” Anthony’s voice was a growl as he approached the scared blonde, “You are not part of our world, you don’t belong in it, to Benedict you’re just a blip, something to scratch an itch, but that is all,” Cassie gulped as Anthony stepped closer, “You will leave my brother alone and that is final.”  
“I-” Cassie tried to talk again, but Anthony shushed her.   
“I believe you have a meeting with your agent in half an hour, I’m sure you don’t want to be late for that.”   
“How did you know?” Cassie rushed out, her heart pounding against her chest, her mouth agape as if she wanted to say more but she couldn’t, she was frozen, her eyes scanning the viscount, hoping and wishing that this was all a nightmare, or a joke, but deep down she knew she wasn’t going to wake up from this nightmare, it was reality.   
“Farewell, Miss Miller.” Anthony whispered before sliding past her and leaving the apartment. 

The sound of the door shutting behind her released the emotions that were trapped inside her chest. She had so many questions but no way to find the answers. Tears streamed down her face and before she could succumb to the heartache that built inside of her she realised she had a place to be. Rubbing her cheeks with the back of her hand she picked up her phone from the floor, went back to her room and got changed before leaving her flat once again. 

As she sat on the tube surrounded by people engulfed in books or listening to music, she felt numb. The more she thought about it, the more she realised Anthony was right. No matter how much she told herself that this thing with Benedict could work out, she knew deep down that it wouldn’t. She was not part of their world, she was an outsider and would always be an outsider. No-one could change that, not even a name or a wedding could change her position in society. Of course, Benedict didn’t have any title or any responsibilities, but he was still a Bridgerton. To be a Bridgerton was akin to being royalty. If Anthony and Kate fail to have children, the title would go to Benedict, or Benedict’s son, and the son of a ‘commoner’ couldn’t be Viscount Bridgerton, it just wouldn’t happen, it couldn’t happen. 

Numbness had taken over her body and before she knew it, she was sitting in her agent’s office, not listening to a word they were saying.   
“Sorry?” Cassie blinked, looking at the red head who was explaining something,   
“Cassie…” her agent, Claire, scolded her,   
“I’m sorry, I just have a lot on my mind.” Cassie apologised again,   
“It’s OK, I was just explaining that if we make a few changes to this draft I really think someone will pick it up,” Claire smiled, “I’ll send the copy in an email, but here is your manuscript with some notes,” she placed the large stack of papers littered with post-it notes on the front of the desk, “Get them back to me as soon as possible, but no rush.” Her smile was warm but Cassie didn’t change, her mind still distracted, her heart breaking more and more as she came to the realisation of what she had to do.   
“Thanks Claire,” Cassie smiled, picking up the manuscript and placing it in her bag. 

Cassie was lucky she met Claire at a ‘meet the alumni’ event her university hosted in her final year. Claire was four years her senior and had started her own literacy agency, she’d had a few successful children’s books published for her clients, but she wanted to branch out into adult fiction, so she took Cassie on for a very small fee, insisting that she was impressed by the young girls talent that she was sure that when she started to get published she’d be raking in thousands. Although she was still unpublished after two years, with two different books thrown down the drain, Claire was optimistic that Cassie’s third book idea would hit the jackpot and get her published. 

After leaving her agent Cassie found herself wandering towards Oxford Street, hoping to disappear into the crowd and distract herself with people watching and some shopping. The streets were filled with tourists, slowly meandering down the street, stopping at awkward points as they haphazardly decided to go into a shop at the very last moment, bolting through throngs of people to get to the entrance. It wasn’t long until she found herself slipping from the crowd and down a street filled with roadworks that deterred tourists but not the locals, or those who knew where they wanted to go. 

As she walked further down the street she looked into the windows of the exclusive shops and boutiques, all strangely empty even though their rent was probably sky high. She chuckled to herself realising that it wasn’t her world that these shops catered for, a gentle reminder that she was and always would be an outsider. Looking across the street she froze, the bright colours of the art that hung in the window drew her to the sign, the name she had recognised from the documents that sat on Benedict’s desk in his apartment. It was his art gallery. With a deep breath she stepped into the road, looking both ways, before teetering towards the gallery. 

Cassie looked through the window, her gaze glaring back at her. She had definitely looked better. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, the small strands that hung out and framed her face had curled slightly. There was a noticeable darkness under her eyes, the fatigue running through her from the past two days of hardly any sleep. She continued to watch through the window, suddenly noticing Benedict walk from the back and begin to talk to one of his employees. He left as quick as he appeared, and Cassie realised that she needed to speak to him and there was no better time than the present. 

Stepping into the gallery she was washed with cool air, the bright surroundings were pristine and the art on the walls absolutely stunning. She was drawn to a section filled with colour, there was no obvious subject to this artist's pieces but the usage of colours really stood out. She couldn’t take her eyes off one piece filled with oranges, reds and yellows, reminiscent of watching the sun set over a clear sea in a foreign land, it made her feel somewhat peaceful and relaxed despite all the emotions bubbling inside of her.   
“Can I help you, ma’am?” The assistant’s voice echoed through Cassie’s ears as she continued to stare at the art, before slowly looking towards the assistant. He wore a dark suit, with a white shirt with the top two buttons undone.   
“Um…” Cassie muttered, wondering whether to leave or not, realising that turning up at Benedict’s gallery was a stupid idea, but she was here and she needed to talk to him, “I was wondering if Benedict was available?” Cassie asked, realising that asking for the gallery owner by first name was probably the stupidest thing to do. This assistant didn’t know who she was and surely had multiple people ask for Benedict daily, so he definitely wasn’t going to let her see him.   
“I’m really sorry but Mr Bridgerton is unavailable right now,” he spoke like it was a line he uttered on a lot of occasions, “I am happy to assist you with any of your needs, or pass on a message if you like?” He added,   
“Oh no, it’s fine, I’ll just give him a call later.” Cassie shook her head with a slight smile, embarrassment running through her as she realised she was probably making a complete and utter fool of herself, “I better go,” she gave a nervous laugh before pointing behind her at the door, the assistant nodded with a polite smile and turned away. 

“Cassie?” His voice echoed through her mind and she stopped in the doorway, wanting to run and leave, but her heart aching to see his face. Tears pricked the backs of her eyes and she fought with herself on what to do. Biting down on her lip she turned and her gaze met Benedict’s, her heart falling in her chest and her lips wobbling as the tears threatened to fall.   
“Can we talk?” Cassie croaked to the brunette across the room, he nodded before gesturing her towards the back of the gallery. Swallowing back her nerves and heartache she stepped through the gallery and followed Benedict into what seemed to be his office. 

“Is everything OK?” Benedict asked as he closed the door behind Cassie, his face filled with concern as he walked back in front of the blonde.   
“Yeah… well, no.” Cassie couldn’t reach his gaze any more, she chewed at her lips and shuffled in her spot, trying to figure out what to say. When she finally looked up at the tall Bridgerton her heart thumped and her chest felt like someone had tied a rope around it and continued to pull tighter. 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, trying to keep her tear filled eyes on Benedict, who stood in front of her filled with concern, she watched as the words processed in his brain and the hurt filled his eyes, “I can’t do whatever we have been doing any more,” Cassie began to explain, “I am not from your world Benedict, I will never be from your world,” Benedict shook his head furiously at her words, trying to formulate his own response, but he couldn’t. “I really enjoyed the time we spent together,” Cassie began again, sniffing back the tears as one single tear drop escaped and trickled down her cheek, “But it can’t continue, I am really sorry Benedict.” 

“But it can?” Benedict whispered, “I don’t care that you don’t come from ‘my world’” he took a step closer to the blonde, his hands cradling her face, his thumb wiping the singular tear from her cheek, “I don’t need you to come from ‘my world’ either, who cares what anyone thinks?” Benedict’s voice started to raise slightly and his hands fell from Cassie’s face, “Who cares what Anthony thinks!” he watched as she dropped her head to those words, his eyebrows furrowed as the realisation hit him. “Anthony spoke to you again?” he whispered with disbelief, Cassie’s gaze met his, her eyes glassy with tears,   
“We just wont work Benedict, I grew up in a council house, not in a million pound town house on Grosvenor Square,” she began, “We constantly worried about what food we had available, living off pasta and tinned vegetables, not a life of 3 course meals and michelin star restaurants.” The tears streamed down her face and Benedict wanted to engulf her in a hug and soothe her, to tell her none of that mattered, that he didn’t care. “We are too very different people Benedict,” Cassie sighed, “and if you were just Ben the artist, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, but you’re Benedict Bridgerton, and I am not in the league of the Bridgertons.” Cassie turned and began to leave the room,   
“Cassie,” Benedict pleaded, stepping forward to try and reach the blonde,   
“Please Benedict,” she sobbed, “I can’t be here anymore.” she shook her head and Benedict let her leave, watching her as she rushed from the gallery.

Benedict fell down onto his office hair, his heart heavy and his chest tight. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. Every part of his being wanted to chase after Cassie, to tell her she was being an idiot and that he was just Ben the artist. He replayed the conversation in his head, trying to figure out where this had all come from, just a few hours ago she seemed happy. When he said goodbye to her she lingered in their kiss after making a comment about wanting to stay in bed all day. How in just a few hours was she an emotional wreck who had just thrown something good away.   
“Anthony.” Benedict muttered to himself. Anger seeped through his body and he began to shake with fury, his blood boiling. Grabbing his phone he called his brother, he steadied his breathing slightly ready to find out where his unsuspecting brother was.   
“Benedict?” Anthony answered,   
“Are you at the office, just need to stop by that sales contract you asked for,” Benedict lied,   
“I’m at mums, she and Kate are going through wedding details that the planner left, I have an obligation to be here for the next hour or so.” Anthony moaned,   
“Great, I’ll be over shortly.” Benedict pretended to be his happy and chirpy self, but as he hung up the phone his fists clenched, his knuckles white. He bounded from the chair and left his office. After muttering an excuse to his assistant Leo, Benedict found himself falling into a run, realising that running the short distance would be quicker to get to his meddlesome brother than grabbing a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it actually pains me to make Anthony the villain, but I promise he's not always this mean... he's just trying to protect his lil brother and is being an idiot about it
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed, would love to know what you think! Thank you for all the kudos <3 
> 
> if you want you can find me on Tumblr @fact-fictionx were I ramble on about my love for Benedict lol


End file.
